The Third Coming
by Rajin639
Summary: Join Jialo, after being forced to eat a devil fruit to save his life, on his grand adventure to gather friends, make enemies, and solve mysteries in order to reach his ultimate goal, finding the One Piece!
1. Prolouge

**I do not, and will never own One Piece, it all belongs to Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prolouge**

Remnas D. Jialo, a sixteen year old boy with blonde hair, a blue singlet, camo shorts, and black shoes walked into a bar.

"Jialo! You made it!" The bartender exclaimed with a wide smile.

Jialo smiled back at him, "Yeah my sister told me you needed me for something, so spill it Fuon."

Fuon walked into the kitchen before returning with a white apron in his hand. "I'm running short today, so I need you remove a waiter today."

Jialo's face dropped, "And I thought it was going to be exciting, well I guess I'm done here." He quickly turned around and head towards the door.

"Wait!" Fuon call causing Jualo to stop in his tracks, "Once you have finished for the day, I'll give you a special gift."

Jialo slowly turned his head towards Fuon with a wide smile, "What type of gift."

Fuon looked both left and right before signalling Jialo to come closer. "I have a Devil Fruit in my possession, and if you do this I'll give it to you." He whispered

"You have a Devil Fr..." Jialo exclaimed before Fuon slapped his hand on his mouth.

"Shh, do you want them to hear you." He said looking at all the pirates in his bar, "They'll kill me to get whatever power it holds."

Jialo nodded causing Fuon to remove his hand, "Okay, I'll do the job." Jialo stated before taking the apron from Fuon and putting it on.

"That's the spirit." Fuon said before taking out a platter full of beers, "Now can you take this to that table over there." He said while pointing towards a table full of large rowdy pirates.

"I'm on it!" Jialo exclaimed before picking up the platter and walking towards the table.

"Finally our beers are here." One of the large men said as Jialo made his way to the table, "What's wrong with this shitty bar, we waited almost ten minutes."

Jialo slowly passed each beer out before placing the platter under his arm before turning around and slowly walking away.

"This bar is a good for nothing dump with a shitty bartender, and look my beer isn't even cold." The large man said before bursting into laughter with his fellow crew members

Jialo stopped cold in his tracks, "Don't talk about Fuon like that you bastard." He muttered without turning towards the pirates.

The man stopped laughing before raising an eyebrow at Jialo, "What did you say punk?" He said before standing up from his seat.

Jialo turned toward the pirate, and furrowed his eyebrows, "I said dot talk about Fuon like that you bastard!" He shouted causing the bar to fall silent

"I see, that someone is a little bold, well I'll teach you not to mess with me." The man said before quickly launching himself towards Jialo.

Jialo lifted his platter up before swiftly smacking the large man in the face with it, stopping him in his tracks.

"Shit!" The large man exclaimed as he touched his now red face, "You'll pay for this kid." He said before slowly taking out his flintlock and aiming it at Jialo, "Die you bastard." He aimed the bullet at Jialo's chest, and fired causing him to fall onto the floor.

Fuon's eyes widened before racing towards Jialo, "Hey Jialo, come one Jialo." He said while lightly smacking him on the cheek, "Get up, come one get up!"

Jialo looked at Fuon's face, but could only hear murmurs, _I...I can't move my mouth _He thought as he continued to stare blankly at Fuon's face, _I...it's getting darker, I'm so tired. _He then slowly closed his eyes as Fuon continued multiple attempts to get him to answer.

**(An hour later)**

Jialo quickly woke up before examining his surroundings, "W...where am I?" He asked no one in particular.

"Oh thank the heavens that you're still alive!" Fuon said before sighing in relief, "I almost had to face your father."

Jiosh quickly sat up from the ground, "Wait my dad's coming?"

Fuon smiled nervously, "Well, a few minutes after you got shot, your sister came in, and called your dad via Den Den Mushi."

Jialo quickly stood up from the ground, "Shit, my dad said if I slipped up one more time he would force me to join the marines." He panicked

Fuon shrugged, "We'll I guess that happens when your dad is a vice-admiral of the marines."

Jialo began to pace back and forth, " I know, I'll get off of this island, and live my life as a pirate, the marines will never want a pirate in their ranks." He said before smiling

"About that..." Fuon started before the doors to the bar flew wide open.

A blonde haired woman wearing a yellow tank top, jeans, and sandals stepped into the bar. "Jialo D. Remnas, what did dad tell you would happen if you got into trouble again."

Jialo's face dropped, "But the man was insulting this bar, and Fuon, and there's no way in hell I would let that happen."

Fuon scratched the back of his head, "Yeah Turama, well let me say that it was pretty hectic."

Turama smiled sinisterly, "Well atleast now you'll be forced to join the Marines, and will finally be out of my hair once and for all."

Jialo clenched his fist, _If I'm going run away, it has to be now. _He thought before making a run for it, and quickly leaving the bar. "I'll never become a marine, I'll become a pirate instead!" He yelled back at them.

Turama frowned, "Dads not going to like this." She said before looking over at a panicking Fuon, "What's wrong with you."

"We have to go after him." He said while panicking.

"Why, he's old enough to make his own decisions." Turama replied before sitting down in a chair.

"It's not that." Fuon started, "When he got shot, there was no way to save him, so I fed him a Devil Fruit to heal him, so if he tries to swim..."

Turama's eyes widened, "Oh shit." She said before racing out and running after Jialo with Fuon right behind her.

Once they made it to the dock, they were too late Jialo was sitting on a small wooden boat a few yards away from the island.

"JIALO!" Fuon shouted catching his attention, "I FED YOU A DEVIL FRUIT, SO DON'T SWIM!"

Jialo smiled, "OKAY FUON, I'LL MAKE SURE TO USE MY CUTS TO SWIM!"

Fuon's face dropped from Jialo's stupidity, "NO YOU IDIOT, DON'T SWIM YOU ATE A DEVIL FRUIT." He shouted once again.

Jialo scratched his head, "I don't remember eating a Devil Fruit." He said to himself, "But I guess I must have eaten it while I was unconscious." He then gave Fuon a thumbs up before sailing away into the distance.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, and please comment, I'll try to post chapter atleast twice a week. Also, if you don't like this chapter, and/or story please tell me why, and what I can do to try to get you reading via PM.**


	2. A King's Roar

**Here it is Chapter 2, I'll try to clear up more in what time era this story takes place in.**

**Also, Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin: I was just informed that allowing outside OC's is against the rules, so I'll stuck with my own.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A King's Roar**

Jialo slowly awoke on his boat before looking at the vast sea around, "Damn, the West Blue, where in hell can I find an island around here." He said to himself, "Well being lost at sea beats joining the marines any day." He then stood up before examining his palms, "I wonder what type of Devil Fruit I ate." He said before his boat began to shift, "Hmm?" Jialo said while looking at the sea, "What's going o..." He was cut off as a large way swooped over the boat and Jialo, causing them both to sink into the sea.

Elsewhere, a girl with short brown hair, and an orange dress, walked along the shores of her island's beach. _Coming to the beach, always calms me down when those men come down from their safe house _She thought before catching a glimpse of something not too faraway. "What the..." She said before walking swiftly towards the object only to find an unconscious Jialo laying on the beach, surrounded with many torn pieces of wood.

"He looks like he needs help." The little girl started, "I'll go get grandma." She then raced away from the beach and back into her village.

**(A few minutes later)**

Jialo awoke in a bed, before looking around him, "How many times have I gone unconscious already." He said to himself before getting out of the bed.

An elderly woman then entered the room, "Hmm, so you're alive." She said with a smile, "If it wasn't for my granddaughter, Paprika, you would've probably rotted or something." She said before laughing

Jialo smiled, "Well when you see her, can you tell her I said thanks." He said before walking towards the window.

"What's the rush young man?" The elderly woman asked, "We never even caught your name."

Jialo looked backs at the elderly woman, "I'm Jialo D. Remnas, and you, I never caught your name either."

"I'm Nixam, the village elder." She said before taking a seat on the bed.

"Speaking of village, what island is this anyways?" Jialo asked before sitting on the window sill.

"This, young man, is Deroa Island, a small island surrounded by waves." Nixam stated with a smile, "Which I'm guessing is how you got here in the first place."

"Yeah, I'm actually a pirate traveling the seas for treasure." Jialo said before smiling

Nixam smiled back, "Does this treasure happen to be the One Piece?" She asked intently

"What is a One Piece?" Jialo asked before raising an eyebrow

"A pirate that doesn't know what One Piece is, well you must be a fresh pirate then." Nixam said with a smile, "One Piece is a grand treasure hidden by Gol D. Roger, and found by Monkey D. Luffy. It is said that whoever finds it will become the King of Pirates."

"King of Pirates?" Jialo asked

Then suddenly Paprika ran into the room, " Grandma, they're coming." She said while huffing.

"You have to hide." Nixam said gravely before standing up from the bed, "Hurry!"

Jialo looked around him confusingly, "Wait, who's coming?" He asked frantically, "And why do I need to hide?"

Nixam frowned, "Well, this island is home to a group of bandits, and every week they go door to door to collect taxes, and the more people in the house the more you have to pa..." She was interrupted by a knock on the front door, "Stay hidden." She said to Jialo before taking Paprika and leaving the room.

Once they went downstairs to answer the door, Jialo placed his ear on the room's floor.

"Tax day." A muffled voice stated.

_I've heard this voice someplace before, but I can't remember where. _Jialo thought as he heard the sound of multiple beri exchanged.

"Is that all." A muffled Nixam asked.

"Not exactly, there has been word that you have a guest in your house, so pay up." The same muffle voice from before stated.

"I...I don't know what you're talking about." A muffled Nixam stuttered.

"Well let me remind you." The muffled voice said before the sound of a struggle could be heard.

_Shit I have to do something. _Jialo thought before standing up, racing towards the door, and leaving the room. "Let her go!" He shouted before looking at the ten bandits below.

The bandits looked up at Jialo angrily barring the largest one who was staring awestruck, like he had saw a miracle.

"How are you alive, I made sure that I shot in the heart back at that shitty bar." The largest bandit said before pointing his gun at Jialo. "Well this time I won't miss." He then quickly fired his gun.

Jialo swiftly jumped to the left, dodging the bullet before smiling. _I don't know if I was imagining it but it's either my reflexes have heightened or that bullet was slower than usual. _He thought while glaring down at the man.

The other bandits looked at each other before taking out their own flintlocks, and rapid-firing at Jialo.

"Shit, there's too many of them." Jialo whispered before jumping down the railing to the first floor, and charging at one of the bandits, punching him in the face instantly knocking him out.

The largest bandit frowned, "I don't remember you being this strong, or quick back at the bar." He said before pointing his flintlock at Nixam, "I guess I'll just have to pull out my trump card, back down, or I'll shoot."

Jialo frowned, "Get you dirty gun away from her." He said angrily as he clenched both of his fist, before taking a step towards them.

Nixam glanced at Jialo with a frown, "Forget about me, finish him!" She screamed causing the large bandit to furrow his brow.

"Shut it you hag!" The man exclaimed before pounding Nixam in the head with his flintlock, knocking her to the ground.

"I said to not do that!" Jialo roared causing all the bandits to fly back, crashing out of the house.

After landing on the ground a few feet away from the house, the largest bandit sat up and was awestruck once again, as he saw Jialo's body morphing into a larger than normal lion.

"What the hell has this boy become?" The largest bandit asked while slowly sliding away.

Jialo caught sight of the large bandit, and sprinted towards him before slashing his claws along the bandit's chest.

The large bandit winced in pain before touching his bloody wound. "Shit, I'm sorry, just please don't kill me!" He begged as tears began streaming down his eyes.

Jialo ignored his begging, and raised his claw high before quickly lowering it, this time aiming for the neck.

"STOP!" Nixam yelled weakly causing Jialo's claw to stop centimeters from the man's neck. "I know you're angry Jialo, but that doesn't mean you can just take his life." She said while limping towards the large lion. "If you really want him to see pain, then keep him alive so he can witness all of his hopes and dreams turn into dust."

Jialo lowered his claw to his side before walking away from the man, "Leave this island, and don't you ever come back." He said to the bandits without turning to look at them.

The bandits then quickly grabbed the largest of them and raced to the beach, where they jumped into the sea and frantically swam away from the island.

Nixam smiled as she watched the bandits swim into the distance before looking over at Jialo. "You should probably turn back into a human now." She said before waiting for Jialo to comply.

Jialo smiled nervously, "Well uh, I don't think I can turn back."

Nixam's face dropped, "You're saying you ate a Devil Fruit, and you have no idea how to use it?!" She exclaimed.

"Hey, in my defense I just ate it yesterday." He stated while still nervously smiling.

Nixam frowned, "Well I can't have you entering the house like that." She said while scratching her chin. "Oh, there's a large forest north of this village, you can probably stay there until you've gotten the hang of your fruit."

"Yeah, but what will I eat?" Jialo asked before remembering that he hadn't eaten since he embarked on the sea.

"Don't worry, I've got that covered." Nixam said before shooing Jialo off towards the forest, thus beginning his long vigorous training.

* * *

**If you're wondering, Jialo ate the Neko Neko no mi: Model Lion.**


	3. 30 Days Later

**Chapter 3: 30 Days Later**

A large pirate ship slowly approached the island of Deroa.

"I told you it was real boss, it was just concealed and hidden by the massive waves." A large shirtless man with three claw-like scars across his chest.

Another large man wearing an open blue trench coat smiled sinisterly, "So this is where this magical man with the ability to turn into a lion resides." He said before cracking his knuckles, "If this lion man is not on this island Kopash, I'll take yours, and your squads heads for wasting my time."

Kopash gulped, "Y...yes Captain Riom." He stuttered as the ship hastily approached Deroa.

Elsewhere on Deroa, Paprika walked alone the shore of the island before something caught her eye. "W...what is that." She said as she stated at the incoming ship before glancing at the jolly roger. It was a normal jolly roger barring that the skull was holding a knife in its mouth.

"Th...they're coming back!" Paprika screamed before racing into the village. "Everyone, the bandits are coming back!" She screamed causing the village to panic.

Elsewhere, the pirate ship had finally docked, and about forty pirates of all shapes and sizes barring Kopash, and Riom jumped off, and began terrorizing the village.

Riom glanced towards Kopash with an unsatisfied look. "Where is this lion man you told me about?" He asked impatiently just as Paprika ran by.

Kopash swiftly jumped off of his ship before grabbing Paprika by the hair and showing her to his captain. "She is one of the two tickets to finding him, and the second ticket shouldn't be too far from here." He said aw Paprika began to scream violently.

As the village panicked Nixam sat in her kitchen with a smile, "Did they forget that he's still on the island." She said before chuckling. "Now..." She was cut off as her front door bursted open, and Kopash, holding Paprika, and Riom walked in.

Riom glanced over at Kopash, "Is this her?" He asked coldly.

Kopash nodded before turning to face Nixam, "So where is the lion boy."

Nixam frowned, "I don't know who you're talking about." She said playing dumb.

Kopash broke into a nervous sweat as he looked at Riom before looking back at Nixam, "Don't you remember you old hag, that guy that turned into a lion, and almost took my head."

Nixam smiled, "Oh Jialo right?"

A wide smile appeared onto Kopash's face, "Yeah, where is he?"

Nixam crossed her arms, "I don't think you want to really fight hi..." Before she could finish Riom grabbed a hold of her neck and shoved her into a wall.

"I'm done playing games, call him over here unless you want you want to go ten feet under." He stated coldly causing Kopash to cringe.

Nixam chuckled, "But don't say I didn't warn you." She said before reaching into her pocket, and taking out a type of whistle. "Now first take me outside." She commanded as Riom and Kopash went outside while still holding their prisoners.

Nixam then blew into her whistle for ten seconds before letting the noise fade into the air.

Kopash looked around himself, "Where is h..." Right before he could finish, a lion head-butted him in the stomach causing him to both drop Paprika, and pass out as he was sent flying into another house.

Riom stared awestruck at the lion. "What the hell." He said as he watched the lion transform into a smiling Jialo, who hadn't changed his outfit over the time skip.

"I thought I told you to stay away from this island." Jialo said to no one in particular before turning his head towards Riom, "Uh, who are you."

Nixam's face dropped, This_ fool probably became more carefree during the last month, well at least he has control over his fruit now. She thought before smiling.  
_

Riom frowned, "I'm Riom, captain of the Knife-Mouthed Pirates." He said with his eyes not leaving Jialo's.

Jialo smiled, "Well Riom, get ready to be taken out." He said as he transformed into a lion again, and charged at Riom. "**_Lion Over Lion, King Trifecta_****_!_**"

Riom quickly tossed Nixam to the side to ready himself for the impact, _Shit here he comes. _He thought as he got into a fighting stance.

Jialo smiled widely, making sure to show all of his teeth. "**_One!_**" Jialo swiftly head-butted Riom high into the air before jumping after him.

"**_Two!_**" Jialo then sandwiched Riom's torso into his hind legs before performing a mid-air barrel roll, and releasing him causing him to do multiple flips in the air.

"**_Three!_**" Jialo finally did a mid-air backflip of his own before axe kicking Riom in the center of his stomach causing him to plunge into the ground, creating an explosion of rocks, and dust leaving a large indent where Riom landed.

"Hmm, I see that you've gotten a lot done this last month." Nixam said with smile as Jialo transformed back into a human.

"Well I have to be strong if I'm going to be Pirate King." Jialo stated with a smile. "Speaking of becoming Pirate King, I think it's about time I left this island to begin my grand adventure on the sea."

Naxim chuckled, "I guess you leaving was inevitable if you want to follow your dream." She said before entering her house, and returning with a large bag of food. "This should keep you fed for a while, hopefully you'll have a cook by the time this finishes." She said while handing the bag to Jialo. "Also there is a small paddleboat out on the dock that I've readied for you, it should get you moving rather quickly through theses waters."

Jialo smiled as he took the food, before bowing to Nixam, "Thank you for everything, before I came here my will to become a pirates was weak, but you have given me a mind-set." He said before bringing his head up, "I'm going to find One Piece and become the next Pirate King!" He exclaimed before running towards the dock of the island.

Nixam watched Jialo off on his way with a smile, "The youth these days haven't since I was young." She said just as Paprika ran out of the house with a staff behind her back.

"Grandma, grandma!" Paprika exclaimed as she raced towards Nixam, "I accidentally opened on of the drawers in your cabinet, and this fell out." She then brought out a long blue Bo-staff causing Nixam's eyes to widen.

"I haven't used that in decades." Nixam said in surprise.

Paprika examined the staff with amazement. "What does it do?"

Nixam smiled, "It's a weather machine that I used when I traveled with my best friends about forty years ago."

Paprika stared blankly at Nixam, " What made you stop traveling."

Nixam frowned, "Well when one of my friends was about to be executed he ordered the rest of us to forget him and live our lives peacefully, so I crossed that part of my life out and settled down."

"He ordered you, so was your friend some sort of king?" Paprika asked intently.

Nixam smiled, "Yes he was the greatest king I've ever met, I'll tell you more of my stories inside." She said before leading Paprika inside their house.

Elsewhere, Jialo paddled through the sea on his boat with a wide smile before yelling out. "WATCH OUT WORLD, BECAUSE REMNAS D. JIALO IS ABOUT TO TAKE YOU BY STORM!"

* * *

**Well this concludes the three-part prologue, hope you enjoyed it and please tune in for the next chapter.**


	4. The Talking Monkey

**The Zoo of Wonders Arc**

**Chapter 4: The Talking Monkey**

Jialo placed his hand above his eyes as he paddled through the sea, "Is that an..." He leaned closer before smiling widely and jumping into the air with joy. "Yes it is, an island!" He exclaimed as he sat back down and paddled his heart out towards land.

Once he had made it, Jialo docked his boat in the harbor, and grabbed his bag of food before jumping onto land. "Now time to find a bar to recruit powerful pirates, maybe they'll take food as pay." He said to himself as he began exploring the city. Though while he explored a loud-speaker clicked.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, and Pirates." The voice started, "The island of Kaprolas's own Zoo of Wonders is once again open!" It exclaimed as a large group of balloons flew into the sky. "Come on down to see all of our exotic animals, and amazing shows." The loudspeaker said before clicking again, signaling its end.

Jialo raised an eyebrow, "Zoo of Wonders?" He asked no one in particular as a random man walked by.

"You don't know." The man stated with a sly smile, "The Zoo of Wonders is the event of the month."

Jialo stared blankly at the man, "Is it that good?"

The citizen chuckled, "No it's better, they go around the world in search of exotic creatures, and when they find them they bring them down here to make profit out of it."

"How exotic are the creatures?" Jialo asked

"Think of the weirdest animal you've ever seen, and double it." The random citizen stated.

Jialo eyes lit up as a wide smile appeared on his face, "I have to go see these animals." He thought out loud as he raced towards the zoo.

"Weird kid." The random man said, "Now time to go find someone else to have a random conversation with." He said before walking away.

Elsewhere Jialo roamed around the zoo with his eyes lit up the whole way. "A bird with bear arms, a chicken that is able to do backflips, and a python with two heads. What could be better than this." He said as he stuffed his face with food.

"Uh, do you have any food to spare." A voice asked.

Jialo looked around him, "Uh, I don't think ghost can eat real food." He said blankly.

"I'm not a ghost you idiot, I'm in the cage next to you." The voice said as Jialo turned his head only to see a large cave covered by red curtains.

Jialo lifted the curtain only to see a mandrill wearing khaki slacks, and bright red boxing gloves on his hands.

"Uh, all I see is a monkey." He said while examining the cage.

"I'm not a monkey!" The mandrill exclaimed angrily, "I am a humandrill, which is far more intelligent than mere monkeys." He said smugly.

Jialo's eyes lit up brighter than before, "I can't believe it, a talking monkey!" He exclaimed, "You have to join my pirate crew, as a mascot or something."

The Humandrill frowned, "I just established that I'm not a monkey you idiot, and I'm not going to stoop as low as becoming a mascot." The Humandrill started, "My name is Saruno, and I am probably more intelligent than your idiotic human self." He said with a sly smile.

Jialo's eyes dimmed down as he heard the insult, "What's that suppose to mean." He said sternly.

Saruno chuckled, _He took the bait. _He thought as he cleared his throat, "Well what I mean is that I can probably trick you into doing whatever I want, when I want."

Jialo frowned, "No you can't, you're just a dumb monkey stuck in a cage." He said slightly offended.

Saruno chuckled even more, "How about you get me out of this cage, and I'll show you."

Jialo smiled, "Okay, but get ready to be proven wrong." He said before backing up from the cage and transforming into a lion. "Get ready." Jialo then charged at the cage gate, before busting it open with a head-butt.

Saruno raised an eyebrow at Jialo, "So you're a devil fruit user huh?" He asked.

Jialo smiled as he transformed into a human, "Yeah I am, so let's get to the test of knowledge."

Saruno smiled sinisterly, "You already lost." He said before bringing his right arm back. "**_Forward Split!_**" Saruno slammed his fist into the center of Jialo's face, sending him flying into the cage and passing out.

Saruno chuckled, " Ignorant human, now time to get my revenge on the man who destroyed my life." He said as he raced away from the scene, freeing multiple caged animals as he went.

**An Hour Later**

Jialo woke with a start as he was suddenly lashed with a whip.

"Where am I?" Jialo asked before noticing two men standing in front of him.

One of the men was large, bald, bulky, with a handlebar mustache, and a leotard. The other man was slim, wearing a black top hat, a monocle over his right eye, and a red suit with a whip on his belt.

The slim man looked angrily at Jialo, "Are you the one who freed Saruno?" He asked.

Jialo scratched the back of his head, "Uh well that was one smart monkey, he tricked me."

The slime man face-palmed, "Baka, do you know what you've done?!" He asked furiously.

Jialo stared at the man blankly, "No, not really."

The slim man stepped out of Jialo's way allowing him to see several exotic animals causing chaos in Kaprolas, "Thanks a lot baka, you've just damned the whole island."

* * *

**Well if you're reading my profile, here is the character bio I promised.**

**Name: Remnas D. Jialo**

**Gender: M**

**Epithet: None**

**Age: 16**

**Physical Description: Short scruffy blonde hair, around 5'8, wears a plain blue tank top, camo shorts, and black shoes.**

**Personality: Before his month of training, Jialo was slightly laid back, and more mature. But ever since his training, Jialo has gotten more hyperactive, childish, now getting amazed more easily than before.**

**Weapons: None**

**Abilities: Neko Neko no mi: Model Lion, Cat-like reflexes in all forms, Superhuman Strength in all forms, and Enhanced Speed in Beast & Hybrid Forms. **

**Position: Captain**

**Dreams/Goals: To become Pirate King**


	5. Saruno, The Monkey of Death

**Chapter 5: Saruno, The Monkey of Death**

Jialo's eyes widened, "How could freeing one monkey cause all of this." He asked while watching the scene.

The slim man frowned, "Baka, if Saruno was an ordinary monkey, how was he able to talk?"

Jialo shrugged, "I don't know, genetics." He said blankly causing both of the men to face-palm.

The slim man frowned, "Saruno is a Humandrill, a special breed of mandrills with the ability to mimic human actions." He started, "My partner and I found Saruno in the Evil Kingdom of Wicked Evildoers."

Jialo raised an eyebrow, "Evil Kingdom of Wicked Evildoers?"

The slim man frown, "Yes you see my partner Hyan, and I, Zexo, go through many dangerous places to bring this island tje exotic animals you see attacking." Zexo stated before clearing his throat, "Anyways, while there, Hyan and I found a murderer Humandrill, and was ordered by the king to kill it, though we decided to become friends with it instead, and bring him here to live a peaceful life in a more positive atmosphere."

Jialo raised an eyebrow, "Well if you're friends, why is he on a rampage?"

Zexo smiled nervously, " That doesn't matter, the only thing that does is that if Saruno isn't stopped, I fear we may all lose our lives." He said causing Hyan to nod silently.

Jialo stood up before clenching his fist, "No need to worry, no one's going to die as long as I'm here." He said sternly before racing away from the cage in search of Saruno.

Zexo, and Hyan watched Jialo off with sinister smiles.

"I guess he'll just do all the dirty work for us then." Hyan said before chuckling.

Elsewhere, Jialo continued his search for the talking Humandrill, "Saruno!" Jialo yelled loudly, "I know you can hear me!" He yelled again before hearing multiple growls.

All of a sudden four two-headed dogs quickly surrounded Jialo growling .

Jialo furrowed his brow at the dogs, "So Saruno is sending his lackeys to fight me." He said before slyly smiling.

One of the dogs glared into Jialo's eyes for a minute before barking loudly, signaling the attack.

Quickly, the four dogs leaped towards Jialo with their claws outstretched.

Jialo swiftly ducked, dodging all the claws before transforming into a lion. "I guess it's going to be predator versus predator." He stated before snarling causing all the dogs to leap towards him again.

Jialo swiftly slashed one of the dogs underside with his claws before ducking to dodge another dog's attack. Though while ducking, a dog jumped onto Jialo and dug its claws deeply into Jialo's back.

"Shit!" Jialo exclaimed while racing towards a tree, and bashing his back on it, "This dog..." Jialo said as he continued to bash his back onto another tree, "Won't get off."

The other two dogs, seeing a perfect opportunity to attack, charged at Jialo, biting him in the legs causing him to stumble.

"Shit, against these natural predators I'm useless, and inexperienced." He stated as he tried to stand but fell back onto the ground. "There is only one option left." Jialo said as his body began to morph into a sort of hybrid.

He didn't quite lose his lion features, but he gained many of his human features back. He was now a whole foot taller than he usually is, his fur covered chest wider, a large lion's mane around his head hiding his ears, and his claws were more like human hands.

Jialo smiled as he noticed the dogs still clung onto him. "Now this is more of a fair fight." He said as he easily shook the dogs off, now let's get started.

One of the dogs quickly charged at Jialo, causing him to chuckle.

"**_Man Over Lion, King Trifecta!_**" Jialo waited until the dog got close enough before smiling.

"**_One!_**" Jialo swiftly uppercutted the dog sending it high into the air.

"**_Two!_**" Jialo jumped into the air before sandwiching the dog in between his legs, and doing a mid-air barrel roll before releasing the dog causing it to uncontrollably perform multiple backflips.

"**_Three!_**" Jialo did a backflip of his own before slamming his fist into the dog's face causing it to quickly plummet into the ground, creating a large explosion of dust and dirt, leaving only a large indent in the ground where the now unconscious dog laid.

The other dogs stared astonishingly at their comrade's defeat before scampering away into a forest.

Jialo frown before chasing after the dogs, "Hey, I thought we were fight." He yelled as he followed them into a forest, and lost them.

"Wimps, and I thought dogs were suppose to be brave or someth..." He stopped talking as he heard the rustling of leaves, "Something's coming from one of those bushes." Jialo whispered as he looked around him. "Now which one of these bushes could it be coming fr..." He paused as he noticed an odd looking pile of leaves in front of him. "What is th..."

"**_Banana Hook!_**" Saruno quickly jumped out from under the pile of leaves, and uppercutted Jialo, causing him to fly into a tree.

"You humans are all the same, how much are those two paying you to catch me?" Saruno asked before chuckling.

Jialo jumped down from the tree with furrowed eyebrows, "They just want me to get you, their friend back." He stated before racing towards Saruno. "**_Kings Fist!_**" Jialo's fist swiftly thrust towards Saruno who barely dodged.

"You think those two weasels are my friends!" Saruno said before spitting at Jialo. "**_Artificial Split!_**" Saruno aimed his right fist towards Jialo's face, who in turn easily dodged.

"Too slow." Jialo teased.

Saruno smiled slyly before slamming his left fist deep into Jialo's gut, causing him to cough up blood.

"Yeah, too slow." Saruno mimicked before chuckling at Jialo who had fallen on the holding his gut in pain.

_Shit, I don't know how many more blows I can take before getting knocked out. _Jialo thought before looking at Saruno's legs with a smile, "**_Lion_** **_Sweep!_**" Jialo slammed his tail into Saruno's legs causing him to stumble onto the ground.

Jialo then pounced onto Saruno before raising his fist, "Why would you treat your friends like scum! Why do you hate them so much!" He exclaimed, "Kings F..." He was cut of as Saruno began to speak.

"You want to know why I hate those scumbags. much!" He exclaimed as tears began to well up in his eyes, "It's because they...they..." Tears began to stream down from Saruno's eyes as he finished, " THEY KILLED MY BEST FRIEND!" He yelled causing Jialo's eyes to widen.

"W...what?"

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, if you have any questions, or comments, leave a review.**

**Next Time: The Tears of a Humandrill**


	6. The Tears of a Humandrill

**Chapter 6: The Tears of a Humandrill**

Jialo looked at Saruno with widened eyes before quickly furrowing his brow, "I don't believe you," He said while raising his arm, "You already tricked me once, and I won't let that happen again." He swiftly lowered his arm, "_**Kings** **Fist!**_"

Tears continued flowing down Saruno's eyes, "Please, just hear me out." He begged causing Jialo to stop his fist at the tip of Saruno's nose.

"Okay," Jialo said sternly as he brought his arm back to his side before getting off of Saruno. "But if you try to run, and harm more innocent people..."

"Don't worry, I'm done running." Saruno said as he wiped the tears off of his face, "Now, it all started around seven years ago in the peaceful island of Opais in the East Blue..."

"Opais?" Jialo interrupted, "Is that your homeland?"

"Well," Saruno started, "It's my foster homeland, I never actually never knew who my real parents were, and was found on the coast of the island. Though I lived a great life until they came..."

_(Initiating Flashback)_

"Saruno! Saruno!" A slim shirtless black-haired teenage boy yelled as he raced through the streets, "Fight me, I want another rematch!" He yelled before reaching a bell house, and putting on his bright red boxing gloves.

"Atishi," Saruno started as he sat at the top of the bell house, "I've beaten you every time we've fought, why do you keep continuing to challenge me?"

Atishi smiled, "Well I want to regain my title as boxing champion of the island." He said before raising his fist, "And I will fight you as long as we are friends, and that will be..."

"Forever!" They both said in unison before Saruno jumped down from the top of the house.

"Okay I'll fight you, but I'll only use the moves that you know." He said with a smile before readying his fist.

"Come on Saruno," Atishi whined, "Why do you always have to go easy on me, it just makes me feel worse when I lose."

Saruno chuckled, "Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you." He said before charging towards Atishi to begin their fight.

Two women observing the fight chuckled, "I remember when Atishi first found the infant Saruno about 15 years ago." One of them said as Saruno barely dodged one of Atishi's punches.

The other woman smiled, "Yeah, Atishi was only about 2 then, and he would always take Saruno with him wherever he went, now their friendship has blossomed into this." She said while watching Saruno slam his fist into Atishi's chest, ending the spar.

"Damn Saruno, you basically mimic everyone's fight style in the village before creating your own." Atishi said as Saruno helped him up, "How about we go to the beach, a reward for me almost landing a hit on you."

Saruno smirked, "Okay, maybe next time you might actually land a hit on me." He teased.

"Just you wait, when I become 18, I'll travel the world and train to become the greatest boxer alive then I'll come back down here and fight you with my new skills." Atishi said as he got lost in his dream, "Then I'll slay a dragon, and then I'll break a volcano, and then I'll take over the world, and then..."

Saruno punched Atishi on the top of his head causing him to stumble.

Atishi held the newly sprouted bump before crying out in pain, "Damn Saruno what was that for!?" He asked before examining Saruno facial expression. "Oh, I was doing the 'and then' thing again wasn't I?"

Saruno nodded causing Atishi to laugh nervously.

"Sorry Saruno, but it just makes me excited. I'll leave the island two years before you allowing me to finally get ahead of you." Atishi said before standing up.

Saruno chuckled, "Then I'll train for three years until I'm 18, and I'll go after you and rob you of your title, making me the greatest boxer in the world."

Atishi smiled, "Hmm, the greatest boxer a monkey? I don't think so." He said as Saruno punched him on the too if his head again.

"Well this monkey, is a greater boxer than you." He said while getting in Atishi's face.

"From the looks of it, you're not a monkey." A mysterious voice in an alleyway said, catching the two friend's attention.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Atishi asked before readying his fist.

"I'm Zexo," Zexo said as he exited the alleyway into the sunlight, "And I'm here for your talking Humandrill friend."

Saruno raised an eyebrow, "Humandrill?"

Zexo smirked, "You don't even know what your own species is?" He asked, "Humandrills are a special breed of Mandrills with the ability to mimic anyone, and anything."

Atishi's eyes widened, "Is this the reason he is able to talk."

Saruno looked at Atishi with astonishment, "I thought you said that all monkeys can talk."

"Well I never met a monkey before, I was just told a few yeas ago that it was unusual for you to be able to talk." Atishi said while scratching the back of his head.

"You're telling me that I was a freak this whole time!?" Saruno asked before Zexo cleared his throat to re-catch both of the friends' attention.

"Anyways, I've arrived onto this island to make a deal." Zexo said sternly.

Atishi raised one of his eyebrows, "What type of deal?"

"I have come to add your pet Humandrill to my collection of exotic animals." Zexo stated.

Saruno clenched his fist, "I'm not a damn pet, and I'm not going to join your zoo." He said angrily.

Zexo furrowed his brow at Saruno, "I wasn't talking to you." He said as he turned his head towards Atishi. "Anyways I'm willing to pay 10 million beli for him."

Atishi's eyes widen, "Te...te...10 million beli!?" He asked before glancing towards Saruno, "I...I mean, I can't accept that, my friendship with Saruno is priceless."

Zexo smiled slyly, "How about 20 million beli." He said as Hyan jumped down out of nowhere, "And this is my last offer."

Saruno growled, "He said our friendship was priceless so lay off!" He exclaimed causing Zexo to frown before turning his head toward Atishi.

"Is this how you feel?" He asked

Atishi nodded silently.

Zexo smiled slyly, "Well I guess we'll fight for him then." He said as Hyan stepped up, "My partner versus you, and if the Humandrill tries to interfere, I'll kill you faster than you can think."

Saruno frowned, "He said n..." He was cut off as Atishi raised his arm.

"Don't worry, I've got this." He said as he readied his fist, "My lucky red boxing gloves have only lost to one opponent!" He exclaimed causing Hyan to chuckle.

"Well I guess they'll lose a second time." Hyan said before racing towards Atishi, slamming his large fist into Atishi's face, causing him to fly back.

"Damn Atishi." Saruno muttered as he watched Atishi stand up and wipe blood off the corner of his mouth.

"That was a cheap shot." He said right as Hyan raced toward him, and punched him in the gut.

"My shots are anything but cheap." Hyan said before upper-cutting Atishi, sending him flying into the air.

Atishi looked around him as he began to plummet before readying his fist. "We'll then face my wrath." Once he got low enough, Atishi used his momentum to punch Hyan on top of his head, causing him to stumble onto the ground.

Saruno smiled, "Alright Atishi, you've got this!" He cheered before looking towards an angry Zexo.

"That's it you brat." Hyan said as he stood up and took out a pair of brass knuckles from his pocket, "Time for a beat down." He swiftly jabbed his fist into Atishi's face sending him flying in the other direction.

Saruno frowned, "Hey that's not fair." He yelled causing Zexo to chuckle.

"Well you can do something about it," Zexo said before taking out his flintlock and pointing it at Atishi, "but your friend might end up dead."

Atishi slowly got up just as Hyan made it to him, "Shit, brass knuckles are harder than normal boxing gloves."

Hyan smiled before grabbing Atishi at the top of his head and repeatedly ramming his face into the ground.

Saruno cringed as he watched his friend getting pummeled, "Stop this, please, I'll come with you free of charge." He yelled causing Zexo to snicker.

"You should have said that earlier, now Hyan is having too much fun." Zexo said with a smile.

Hyan smiled maniacally as he continued to pummel Atishi into the ground, "This is for hurting my head, you little bug." He said as he rose Atishi's head to pummel it into the ground again. Though right before he could do that Saruno punched him in the face sending him flying.

"Atishi, are you okay?" Saruno asked while examining Atishi bloody face.

Atishi smiled weakly, "I won't be, since you interfered." He said before chuckling.

"Damn, I'm sorry but I just had to save you." Saruno said as tears began to form in his eyes, "I'm the reason you're going to d..."

"Shut up!" Atishi weakly exclaimed, "I would've died if you had interfered or not."

Saruno looked at the ground as tears began to stream down his face.

"Now Saruno, take my boxing gloves once they kill me, and promise me that you will use them to become the greatest boxer alive." Atishi said with a weak smile.

Saruno frowned, "I...I promise." He whispered as tears still streamed down his eyes.

Atishi chuckled, "Thank you Sarun..." Right before he was able to finish, a bullet flew into the center of his forehead, instantly killing him.

Zexo snickered as he blew the smoke away from his gun, "I guess you shouldn't have interfered, now your friend is ten feet under."

Saruno took the red boxing gloves off of Atishi, and put them onto his hands before looking over towards Zexo, "I'll kill you." He said as he raced towards Zexo.

Zexo chuckled, "Tsk tsk tsk." He said as he rose his gun, and shot Saruno in his thigh, causing him to stumble. "Unless you want to lose your leg, you better comply."

"O...okay." Saruno said with a snarl before Hyan walked over towards him, and knocked him out.

_(Flashback End)_

Jialo clenched his fist, and gritted his teeth, "Those bastards, they...they tricked me."

Saruno looked over at Jialo, "Now you know why I want to defeat them so badly."

Jialo furrowed his brow, "I'll help you take down those bastards, but you have to promise to call off those animals."

Saruno nodded, "It's a dea..." Just as he was about to finish Hyan raced out of a bush and punch Saruno in the face, sending him flying back into a tree.

Zexo then walked out of the bush himself before outstretching his arms, "Welcome to your deaths, you brats."

* * *

**Thank you for reading, and if you have any comments or questions leave a review.**

**Next Time: The Exotic Solution, Team Jialo vs The Zookeepers**


	7. The Exotic Solution

**Chapter 7: The Exotic Solution, Team Jialo vs. The Zookepers**

Jialo glared at Zexo, "You heartless bastard, how could you kill Saruno's best friend!" He yelled causing Zexo to laugh.

"I have to earn money one way or another, but of course a kid like you wouldn't understand." Zexo said before taking out, and cracking his whip. "Now give me all you've got."

"You asked for it." Jialo growled before racing towards Zexo, "**_Kings Fist!_**" He swiftly aimed his fist towards Zexo who in turn caught Jialo's forearm with his whip.

"You think that pity attack will work on me." Zexo said before pressing a button on the bottom of the whip handle, electrocuting Jialo in the process. "I hope you are painful from now until your death you scum." He said before chuckling at Jialo's pain.

Elsewhere, Saruno slowly got off of the tree before glancing towards Hyan, "You're the one who crushed Atishi's dream." He said angrily causing Hyan to chuckle.

"Atishi? Was that the one weak kid I fought 7 years ago?" Hyan asked with a smile, "I wish you had never interfered, I wanted the chance to kill that brat myself."

Saruno furrowed his brow, "Shut up!" He exclaimed as he raced towards Hyan, and threw a punch which Hyan easily dodged.

"You're too weak for me to even look at." Hyan said as he jabbed his fist into Saruno's gut before kneeing him in the face.

Saruno dropped onto the ground, holding his gut as he coughed up blood. "The only reason you lost to Atishi is because of your damn brass knuckles." He said between coughs.

"Take that back!" Hyan exclaimed as he kicked Saruno in the side before reaching into his pocket and taking out his brass knuckles. "You're so weak, I probably won't even need these." He said before chucking his brass knuckles deep into the forest.

Saruno to smirk as he saw the brass knuckles land yards away, _Humans are too easy to fool. _He thought as he slowly stood up.

Elsewhere, Jialo dropped onto the ground as he continued to be electrocuted by Zexo's whip.

Zexo chuckled, "I thought you said that no one else would die as long as you were here, so if you die isn't that technically lying." He said, before briefly letting go of the button.

"You bastard, why don't you fight me face to face." Jialo said as he slowly stood up from the ground, with smoke arising from his body.

"You must take me for a fool if you think I'll fight you without using tricks, how do you think I caught all of those ferocious beast. It's either I cheated somehow, or Hyan knocked them out." Zexo said with a smile, "There is no point in fight if I'm bound to lose, like you against me."

Jialo gritted his teeth, "Just hearing you talk makes me want to pound your face in." He said causing Zexo to chuckle some more.

"Well I can't let that happen." Zexo said before pressing the button, once again electrocuting Jialo.

Back at the other fight, Hyan laughed as he saw Saruno readying his fist. "You've already lost, look at how much damage you've taken compared to me."

Saruno smirked, "**_Artificial Split!_**" He aimed a punch for Hyan's face.

Hyan, in turn, quickly dodge the fist before laughing once more, "Is that seriously all you've got."

Saruno snickered before jabbing his fist into Hyan's gut, causing him to cough up blood. "Having not boxed a living being for 7 years, those brass knuckles could have probably beaten me, so I simply tricked you into throwing them out." He said with a smile.

Hyan's face turned red, "I'll kill you, you bastard, those were a gift from my grandmother!" He exclaimed as he raced towards Saruno, "I'll show you not to play with me when I'm angry."

Saruno chuckled, "You're the definition of an ignorant human." He said before readying himself for Hyan's next charge, "**_Hidden Split!_**" Sarunos tail then wrapped around one of Hyan's legs, causing him to stumble.

"Shit, who would have thought you would use a cheap shot." Hyan said as he slowly arose.

"_**Forward Split!**_" Saruno slammed his fist on the top of Hyan's head causing his head to ram into the floor, instantly knocking him out. "Who would have thought you would lose." He said before walking towards the fight between Zexo and Jialo.

Elsewhere Jialo was still being electrocuted by Zexo's whip. _There has to be something that I can use to get out of this mess. _Jialo thought before widening his eyes and taking in a deep breath. He then grabbed onto the whip with his hand, and grabbed onto a nearby tree with his tail before inching away from Zexo.

Zexo smiled, "You think, I'll just let you try to get this whip out of my hand." He said as he held onto a tree.

Jialo smiled as he got close enough to the tree, to the point where the whip was outstretched. "_**Jungle Torpedo!**_" He let go of the tree causing the whip to swiftly swing towards Zexo, bringing Jialo with it. Once he was close enough, Jialo lowered his head, head-butting Zexo right in the gut causing his eyes to roll back before fainting.

Jialo, now free from the whip, turn back into a human before smiling, "I guess this is a win for Team Jialo!" He exclaimed causing both he and Saruno to laugh.

**(The next day)**

With Saruno calling off all the animals, Kaprolas has become peaceful. The island tore down the Zoo of Wonders, and are turning the forest into a nature reserve where the animals can live.

Jialo boarded his little paddleboat before looking back at the island, "SARUNO I KNOW YOU ARE NEAR, COME SAIL THE WORLD WITH ME AS MY FIRST MATE!" He yelled causing Saruno to come out from the shadows.

"Well I've never heard of a Humandrill first mate before, but out on the seas I can finally reach my goal to become the greatest boxer." Saruno said before stepping onto the paddleboat, "I accept your offer." He said as they both set sail onto their next adventure.

* * *

**Well this concludes The Zoo of Wonders Ark. Now with Saruno a member of Jialo's crew, I guess it's time for his character bio. Also if you have a comment, question, or just want to help me become a better writer, leave a review.**

**Name: Saruno**

**Gender: M**

**Epithet: None**

**Age: 22**

**Physical Description: A large Humandrill ranging from about 6'3 with black fur, khaki pants, and red boxing gloves.**

**Personality: Saruno is very cunning, and intelligent. He usually tries keeps his cool in many situations, but is usually arrogant. And just like Jialo, whenever his friends are in trouble he turns into a totally different person.**

**Weapons: Bright red boxing gloves**

**Abilities: Expert Boxer, Ability to mimic other abilities and make them his own, Superhuman Strength.**

**Position: First Mate**

**Dreams/Goals: To become the greatest boxer in the world**


	8. The Dreaded Spot

**Okay before you read, I've changed my thought sign from italics to these ' '**

* * *

**Island of Swords Arc**

**Chapter 8: The Dreaded Spot**

"...and that's why I'm traveling the world in search of One Piece." Jialo finished while paddling through the sea with one oar.

"That's quite exotic," Saruno said as he paddled with the other oar, "Usually the son of a vice-admiral would join the marines and enforce justice, instead of becoming a pirate and avoiding it."

Jialo smiled, "Well what can I say, I like my freedom, and I don't want to be constantly monitored by my father."

"You're more interesting than I thought." Saruno said before smiling, "Well that's not something you should really tell others about. You would be a huge target if he ever got promoted to admiral or higher."

"I don't need to wor..." Jialo stopped suddenly as he looked in the distance with his hand above his eyes. "Land ho!" He yelled causing the nearby fish to flee as both Saruno, and Jialo peddled ten times faster towards land.

Once they docked onto the island, both Jialo and Saruno jumped out of the boat and landed on the shore before searching for civilization.

"You know what Saruno." Jialo started, "We should name our crew, you know, so we can have cool entrances and all."

Saruno smiled, "How about the Humandrill Fist Pirates, and for short they can call us Saruno and the monkets."

"Isn't that longer than the first name?" Jialo asked before laughing, "Plus, no one knows what a Humandrill is anyways, they will just see you as a big fat hairy monke..." He was cut off as a plea for help ripped through the air.

"Help me, those thieves have stolen from my shop, they have taken all of my money." A manly voice yelled as three masked children raced through the streets holding large sacks.

Jialo cracked his knuckles before racing after the children, "Hey, don't you know that kids like you shouldn't steal" He yelled causing the kids to stop in their tracks and glare at him.

"Yutoro, Riani, I'll kill this goody-goody myself." One of the children said before taking out a large bastard blade.

Jialo smiled widely as he saw the sword, "Thank goodness, now I don't have to go too easy on you." He said as he clenched his fist.

The kid chuckled, "Trust me do-gooder, one slash from this blade, and you'll be cut in half" The boy said before racing towards Jialo with his sword raised.

Jialo smiled as he easily dodged the sword before slamming his fist into the kid's face sending him flying back.

"Hey, look what that blonde guy is doing to that innocent child." A random citizen said to his friends, "Lets chop that guy into pieces." He said as the twenty guys watching took out various blades before charging towards Jialo.

Saruno leaped in front of Jialo before readying his fist, "Jialo, since primates are naturally stronger than humans, you can take on the children."He said before racing into the crowd.

Jialo smiled as the other two sword wielding children raced towards him before transforming into his hybrid form. "_**Kings Fist!**_" He swiftly raced towards one of the kids, and slammed his fist into his face, sending him farther back than the first kid.

The last kid, a girl, stopped in her tracks as she stared at Jialo. "W...what is he?" She asked no one in particular.

Inside the crowd of swordsmen, Saruno swiftly ducked and dodged the swords, "Shit, I should have let Jialo step in here to risk his life, while I fight kids." He said before uppercutting two men at once.**_  
_**

Outside of the crowd, Jialo raced towards the girl with a smile, "Get ready." He said before lifting his fist.

Tears started to form in the girls eyes as she fell onto the ground. "Please don't hurt me, lion boy." She said causing Jialo to stop his charge.

"Aww why not?" Jialo asked sadly.

Tears began to stream from the little girl face, "Because I don't want to die!" She wailed causing both of the boys to stand up.

"Aww, come on Riani, if you're going to be in this gang, you'll have to toughen up." The boy with the bastard blade said as he painfully walked towards the girl.

"Yeah, Fichuna is right, Riani with you the only girl in our gang, you have to be braver so that we don't have to protect you all the time." The other boy said as he also walked towards Riani.

"Sorry Yutoro, but when he turned into a lion man, I felt that he was about to eat me alive." Riani said causing both of the boys to laugh.

"Don't worry," Fichuna started, "This guy is too much of a Good Samaritan to do anything."

Jialo's face dropped, "Hey you know I'm right here!" He exclaimed, "If you still want to fight me, you can."

"No!" Saruno yelled as he defeated the last of the crowd, "We have a bigger matter to attend to." He said as he walked towards Jialo, and the three kids, "While fighting those men, they cut off a patch of my hair giving me a...a...a bald spot!" Saruno then showed the crowd of four the rather large bald spot on the back of his head causing them all to burst into laughter.

"You look like some sort of middle-aged monkey." Jialo said in between his laughter.

"This is serious!" Saruno yelled, "How am I suppose to be a pirate, if I look like a fool while doing it!"

Fichuna walked towards Saruno while laughing, "You know, I might know a way to fix that little problem you have." He said as his laughter simmered down to a chuckle, "But maybe if you're willing to pay me 100 millio..."

Before he could finish, Saruno grabbed him by the collar and lifted him into eye-level, "Listen you little brat, usually I'm calm and cool about things, but when it come to my appearance I don't joke around." He said sternly causing everyone, barring Jialo to stop laughing, "If you don't tell me how to fix this now, I'll rip you up limb by limb, before crushing you up and putting you in my banana pudding."

Fichuna shivered in fear as Saruno continued to hurl threats at him, "Okay, okay mister monkey sir, I'll tell you." He said causing Saruno to drop him onto the ground. "Just follow me." He said as he, and his friends led both Jialo and Saruno away from the scene, and through the street.

"Here it is." Fichuna said as the five of them made it to a mysterious building.

Once Saruno saw the building his face dropped, "You led me to a barber shop, hell I could have figured to come here on my own."

Fichuna smiled, "Just follow me inside." He said before walking into the shop with his friends.

Jialo laughed, "Bald spot, that's a classic." He said causing Saruno to punch him on the top of his head.

"That was ten minutes ago you idiot!" He exclaimed before walking into the shop followed by Jialo.

Once inside, a man with greased black hair, wearing a white shirt with black pants, gray shoes, and a sword on his side looked at the pair before smiling, "Hello, and welcome to the Golden Greer Barber Shop." He said causing the three children to take off their mask.

Fichuna was a slightly tanned boy with buzzed black hair, Yutoro was a pale skinned boy with short blonde hair, and Riani was a pale skinned girl with short pink hair.

The man smiled, "We'll if it isn't my favorite little demons." The man said causing all the kids to smile. "Who are your two...uh exotic friends." He said while looking at Saruno.

"Well Trofano, the big monkey over there has a bald spot, and he wants you to fix it." Yutoro said causing Trofano to laugh.

"There is nothing that I can't fix." He said before walking towards Saruno, "Now turn your head."

Saruno obeyed, and turned his head causing Trofano to widen his eyes.

"That is the worst bald spot I've ever seen." He said before backing away from Saruno, "Not only is it large, but the hair around it is thinned making it impossible to cover it up." 'There is only one option left, he must come and do it.' He thought before nervously smiling.

"What's wrong?" Saruno said while noticing Trofano's smile.

Trofano scratched his head, "Uh well, do you want the good news, the bad news, or the even worse news."

Saruno furrowed his brow, "Give me all the news." He said sternly.

"Well," Trofano started, "The bad news is that I can't fix it, but the good news is that I know someone who can."

Jialo smiled, "Then send him out here, the sooner he fixes Saruno, the sooner we can return to the sea."

Trofano laughed nervously, "Well you haven't heard the worse news ye..." He was cut off by footsteps coming from another room.

A silhouette then step into the room "I sense that you'll need my help." It said with a stern expression.

Trofano backed away from the man, "Uh Tajir, it's just that this monkey needs your help to fix his bald spot."

Both Jialo's, and Saruno's eyes widened as they glanced towards Tajir.

"H...he has to join my crew." Jialo said as he stared at Tajir.

Tajir glanced towards the pair of pirates before stepping into the light. He was fair skinned with a flat brown mohawk wearing an open gray sleeveless vest with black shorts, black shoes, and two swords on his waist. Though the detail that kept both Jialo and Saruno staring was that he had arms that reached down to his calf.

"What?" Tajir started with a sly smile, "You've never met a long-arm before?"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and sorry if you didn't like it, I'm not too good at beginning Arks. If you have any questions, or comments leave a review.**


	9. Iron Belly

**Chapter 9: Iron Belly**

Jialo's expression changed from one of shock to one of amazement, "A...a long-arm?" He asked while staring at Tajir's arms.

Tajir smirked, "Long-arm is the nickname given to everyone with this specific mutation." He said as he walked towards the pair.

Saruno furrowed his brow, "Well you can explain all about your mutation later, now I need you to fix my bald spot." He said before showing Tajir the back of his head.

"Well, that is one hefty spot you've got there." Tajir said before folding his arms, "I can take care of it, but the price will be lar..."

Saruno grabbed him by the collar, "What is it with all of you greedy humans!" He exclaimed, "Can't you just help a Humandrill out?"

Tajir chuckled, "It's called business you ugly ape, and if you don't take your hands off of me, you'll lose them." He said while unsheathing an eighth of one of his katanas.

Saruno gritted his teeth before dropping Tajir onto the ground.

Jialo raised an eyebrow, "Oh I almost forgot, what's with all the sword wielders on this island anyways?" He asked, "It seems that everyone has some sort of sword on them."

Trofano smiled, "Well that's because you're on Mawara Island a.k.a. The Island of Swords."

Saruno turned his head towards Trofano, "The Island of Swords?"

Fichuna smiled, "Yeah, here you'll see kids as young as three years old wielding a blade of their own." He started, "This is said to be one of the safest islands in the world, because if someone ever tried to raid us, we'll just slice them into pieces."

Riani giggled, "Well actually, Mawara is the West Blue's leading sword manufacture due to all of the iron being produced by Iron Belly."

Jialo's face dropped, "We're not locals, so don't even try using slang on us like that." He said causing the three children to laugh.

Yutoro's laughter simmered down to a chuckle, "Iron Belly is a large mine containing endless amounts of iron. Whenever it seems like we've collected all of it, we dig deeper and find more."

Saruno frowned, "Okay, but I have a question of my own, why were we attacked when we tried to stop you from robbing that man's store?"

"Well, foreigners aren't really welcome here, so you attacking us without a sword on your waist is basically not acceptable in our community." Fichuna said with a wide grin. "I guess we're lucky that you don't live here."

Riani took a pocket watch out of her pocket, before checking the time. "Oh, Fichuna, Yutoro, we're late for our exploration!" She claimed causing both of the boys' eyes to widen.

"I almost forgot," Fichuna started, "Guys lets go." He said as he and his team raced out of the shop.

Tajir smiled as he watched them leave before walking towards a wooden cabinet, opening a drawer, and taking out two pairs of scissors. "Anyways Apeman, shall we get started."

Elsewhere, a group of three hooded men, all wearing black cloaks containing a smiling skull with a sword going vertically through the middle of it, and two swords as crossbones on the back, walked towards Iron Belly.

"Is this it?" One of the men asked as he rubbed his hands on the walls of the cave.

"Yeah, this looks like the Iron Belly that Gamboa told us about" Another man replied causing the third man to laugh.

"Then we should proceed as planned gentlemen." He started just as Fichuna, and his friends arrived, "And maybe we might even move up the ranks when we succeed this mission."

One of the men sniffed the air, "I smell a rat." He said before turning his head towards the three kids, "Or maybe three rats."

"Damn." Fichuna muttered as he took a step back, "Yutoro, grab Riani, and get out of here." He said while taking out his bastard blade, "I'll take these guys."

Yutoro nodded before grabbing Riani's arm and racing away from the location.

All three of the men chuckled, "So he wants to play hero?" One of them asked, "How naïve." He said before racing towards Fichuna.

Back at the shop, Tajir held a mirror up to the back of Saruno's head. "How is it?" He asked as Saruno checked the area where his bald spot once was.

"You must be some sort of legend." Saruno said with a smile, "That other guy said it couldn't be done, but somehow you made my hair better than it was before I even set foot on this island."

Jialo frowned, "Well now that you got your hair fixed, can we finally set sail?" He asked causing Trofano to raise his index finger.

"I forgot to tell you the worse news." He started, getting both of the pirate's attention. "When Tajir makes a cut, which is rarely, he multiplies the original price by a hundred."

Tajir smiled, "So your price is 100,000 beli." He said causing Saruno's face to drop.

"There's no way in hell we can pay that money." Saruno said sternly causing Tajir to frown.

"Well it's either you pay now or," Tajir said before unsheathing half of one of his katanas, "you die."

Right as he finished, Yutoro, and Riani bursted into the room before falling onto their hands and knees panting.

"What happened?!" Trofano asked as he raced towards the kids, and helped them up.

"They took him," Riani said between each quick breath, "They took Fichuna!"

Everyone, barring the two children gasped as the words lingered in the air.

"Who took Fichuna?!" Jialo asked, suddenly gaining more interest in the matter.

"We don't know." Yutoro said as he finally got himself together, "But they all wore black cloaks with some sort of jolly roger containing a bunch of swords as crossbones on the back."

Tajir's eyes widened, "If what you're saying is true, then the whole island may be in great danger." He said before clenching his fist. 'What is that jolly roger doing outside of the Grand Line?' He thought while gritting his teeth.

Saruno turned his head towards Tajir, "Do you know these people?" He asked with a furrowed brow.

Tajir looked down at his feet, "I don't know for sure, but from the description Yutoro gave us..."

Elsewhere far away from Iron Belly, one of the cloaked men handed a remote with a single button to another one of the men. "It's time." He said causing the other men to chuckle.

"Well then I guess we should get this party started." He said before pressing the button causing a series of explosions to occur inside of Iron Belly, forcing it to collapse. "It's time for Mawara to fall!"

* * *

**Get ready to learn about a secret, and powerful organization next chapter (hopefully). Now keep reading, and if you have any questions or comments leave a review.**


	10. The Brotherhood of Blades

**Chapter 10: The Brotherhood of Blades**

"...yeah that's the jolly roger that was on their backs." Riani said while examining Tajir's sketch of a smiling skull with a is sword going through the middle of it vertically, and two swords as crossbones.

Tajir's eyes widened, "Then my assumption was right, now where did you see these men anyways?" He asked before folding the paper and stuffing it into his pocket.

"I...it was at Iron Belly where we saw th..." Yutoro was cut of as the island shook mildly.

"An earthquake?" Trofano asked no one in particular, "There must be something wrong." He said causing all of them to race out of the barber shop.

Jialo looked around him before catching sight of something, causing his eyes to widen. "W...whats that?" He asked before pointing towards a large pile of rubble.

Saruno turned his head towards the direction and frowned, "I don't remember seeing that when we first set foot on this island."

Tajir clenched his fist before racing towards the large pile. 'Why, out of everything on this island, would they go for Iron Belly?'

Trofano outstretched his arm, "We can't just go racing into things, what if whoever did that is waiting for an ambush!" He yelled out to an ignoring Tajir.

"Well if they're going to ambush him, I'll be right there to kick their asses." Jialo said before racing off towards Tajir.

Saruno sighed, "Well I guess I have to help him kick their human asses." He said before racing after Tajir as well.

"And we can't leave Fichuna behind, he sacrificed himself for us." Yutoro said before grabbing Riani's arm and racing after everyone else.

Trofano's face dropped, "Well I have business to attend to before going after them." He said to no one in particular before walking into the shop.

Elsewhere at the pile of rubble, Tajir stared gravely at the pile of rubble, "Those bastards." He said before gritting his teeth.

Jialo raced towards Tajir, "What is this place?" He asked.

"It's Iron Belly," Tajir answered, "Or what is left of it."

"Who did all of this?" Saruno asked as he raced towards the two boys.

Tajir clenched his fist, "I don't know for sure, but with all the information I've gathered so far I'm guessing that it must be The Brotherhood of Blades."

Saruno raised an eyebrow, "The Brotherhood of Blades?" He asked.

"Yes," Tajir answered, "The Brotherhood of Blades is a criminal hierarchy full of sword wielders, and founded by the greatest swordsman about 10 years ago." He started, "They do jobs ranging from mercenaries for corrupt leaders, to terrorist attacks on the innocent."

Saruno's eyes widened, "How in the world do the get away with it?" He asked, "I mean, kingdoms probably want their heads."

Tajir smiled, "Well it would be pretty easy to get away from capture if your leader wasn't only the greatest swordsman alive, but also a Yonkou."

Jialo raised an eyebrow, "What's a Yonkou."

Tajir's face dropped, "That's the thing, I just repeat what I hear or read somewhere." He said causing both Jialo, and Saruno to collapse from his stupidity.

"And I thought Jialo was dumb." Saruno said while stand back up, "But I guess you're the dumbest human I met."

Tajir furrowed his brow, "And you're the ugliest being I've ever met." He said causing Saruno to pounce on him.

"I'll make you eat your words you long-armed freak!" He exclaimed while punching Tajir on the head.

"I would rather eat them then smell your nasty breath, you ugly baboon!" Tajir exclaimed while beating Saruno with his sword hilt.

Jialo bursted into laughter as he watched the two fight, "You guys are right, you are all freaks." He said in between laughs causing the two to glare at him.

"You sick bastard." Saruno said as he began to glare at Tajir, "With you long arms you somehow brainwashed my captain."

Tajir chuckled, "Nah, I think it was your bad breath." He said before dodging one of Saruno's fist. "Or maybe just your bad ai..." Tajir was cut off by a hysterical laughter coming from inside of the pile.

"Is this the welcoming party that Gamboa told us about." The voice said before laughing again, "He said to watch out for a long-arm, a monkey, and a boy, but all I'm hearing is a bunch of weaklings."

Jialo clenched his fist, "Well if we're so weak, then come on out, and face us!" He yelled causing the voice to laugh even louder.

"I would, but I'm not here at the moment." The voice said while trying not to choke from laughter.

"Don't lie!" Jialo yelled, "I know you're here, just show yourself!"

Saruno pointed towards the rubble, "Now quite, look closer." He said while pointing towards a Den Den Mushi with the Brotherhood of Blades jolly roger imprinted on the shell.

Jialo gritted his teeth, 'Damn, I haven't seen one of those since I left my island more than a month ago.' He thought before walking closer towards the rubble, and picking up the Den Den Mushi. "Where are you!" He yelled into it, causing the voice to continue laughing.

"Not too far from where you are actually." The voice replied, "There is a hidden cavern, Iron Gut, we'll be waiting for you there."

Tajir's eyes widened, "Impossible, Iron Gut was said to be destroyed back in ancient times."

"Don't believe me?" The voice asked before laughing again, "Maybe your friend can help you." The voice then changed to one of a child.

"Help, please help." The voice begged causing both Yutoro, and Riani to gasp.

"Fichuna!" They exclaimed in unison, surprising Jialo.

"When the hell did you two get here?" He asked, "I mean you two haven't made a single sound." He said causing Saruno to punch him on top of his head.

"Focus, you imbecile." He said before snatching the Den Den Mushi from Jialo's hands, "If you worthless humans want your asses kicked this bad, then we'll be there."

The voice, returning to the original one, laughed again. "We'll be waiting." It said before hanging up.

Tajir looked down at Yutoro, and Riani. "Where we're going won't be safe." He said calmly, "Go back to the barber shop, and alert Trofano."

The two children nodded before Yutoro grabbed Riani's arm and raced back to the shop.

Jialo smiled, "Okay team let's go, we have some asses to kick." He said before racing for a few seconds, and stopping, "Wait, I just realized that I don't know where Iron Gut is."

Tajir's faced dropped from Jialo's stupidity, "Don't worry, I'll lead you." He said before racing ahead of Jialo, with the two pirates following after him. 'I have a feeling that things are about to get hectic really soon.'


	11. Enter the Saber Siblings

**Chapter 11: Enter the Saber Siblings **

"Is this it?" Saruno asked as the group slowed to a stop in front of a large pile of rubble.

"Yeah it is, but something is off." Tajir said before closely examining the rubble. "These three holes weren't here before."

Jialo smiled, "Maybe these guys we're about to fight are mole swordsmen, and the like to dig holes."

Saruno's face dropped, "Look closer you idiot." He said while pointing towards the planks of wood above each hole. " 'The Handless, The Sightless, and The Loveless.' "

Tajir raised an eyebrow, "What are those names supposed to mean?" He asked no one in particular before spotting another sign, " 'To receive what was lost, gain the three keys whatever the cost.' "

Jialo laughed, "So we're going up against poet moles." He said causing both Tajir, and Saruno to glare at him.

"No you idiot," Saruno started, "They're telling us to defeat all of them if we want to free Fichuna. They probably only put it into a poem to sound cooler."

Jialo smiled, "Well, how about we split up, and beat these guys three times as fast." He said causing the other two to smile.

"That's probably the smartest thing I've ever heard you say." Tajir said before walking towards one of the caves, "I'll take the loveless." He said as he raced inside the cave.

"Well then I've got the handless." Saruno said before racing into that cave.

"I guess the sightless is mine." Jialo said before racing into the last cave. Once inside, Jialo frowned, "Damn, it's dark." He stated as he continued to race through the cave, "I can't even see my own han..." The lighting up of several candle flames caused Jialo to stop talking, and brace himself.

"Welcome," A hooded man greeted as he walked out of the shadows, "I'm Umbro, eldest of the Saber Siblings." Umbro introduced before taking off his hood. He was a pale man with brown, straight, shoulder-length hair, and pupils that were a light shade of gray.

Jialo eyes widened at the sight of the swordsman, "Your eyes." He said causing Umbro to chuckle.

"Yes I'm blind, but I don't need my eyes to become a better swordsman. Actually it was my eyes that were holding me back." He said before unsheathing a katana with a black hilt containing a gray dragon design, and pointing the blade tip towards Jialo. "Without my eyes, my sense are heightened to a point where I don't regret blinding myself."

Jialo frowned, "I don't care if you're blind, headless, or whatever. You're still going to get your ass kicked for taking Fichuna!" He exclaimed before transforming into his hybrid form. "**_Kings Fist!_**" He quickly disappeared leaving a small cloud of dust before reappearing in front of Umbro.

Umbro snickered, "I see...I mean I sense that you're quite fast." He said as Jialo's fist neared his nose, "But you're not fast enough." He quickly lowered his katana before jabbing it through Jialo's gut.

Jialo eyes widened as he began coughing up blood, 'I'm sure as hell that I hit him, but he somehow stabbed me.'

"Oh I'm sorry, I don't think you've met my blade." Umbro said before removing it from Jialo's gut, and kicking him onto the ground. "This is _Eden-Sight_, and the blade that will seal your fate." He then raised his katana before swiftly dropping it towards Jialo's neck.

The cave of The Handless was fully lit by lanterns placed on the side of the wall allowing Saruno to see the blood that covered the cave floors.

'Damn now that I think about it, I should have chosen the Sightless.' Saruno thought as he walked on the blood covered floors, 'But with my luck, I would have still probably ended up with some blood obsessed maniac.'

A mysterious hooded figure swiftly bounced off of the wall to Saruno's left, cutting him across the cheek before landing a few paces in front of him.

"Who the hell are you." Saruno asked calmly causing the mysterious figure to slowly remove his hood.

The mysterious man had long spiky hair, falling down to his back. He had a sinister grin before removing his arms from inside of his cloak, revealing the two blades he has in place of hands. "Welcome monkey boy, I'm glad you came to play with me" He said before walking towards Saruno. "I'm Ombru, the middle child of the Saber Siblings, and I sacrificed my hands to reach my peak." Ombru said before readying his blades.

Saruno's eyes widened, "You gave up your hands just to be a better swordsman, yet now you can't use them." He asked causing Ombru to burst into laughter.

"So simple-minded." Ombru started, "I bet you can't guess who called you on the Den Den Mushi." His expression now returning to a sinister smile. "I might have given away my hands, but that doesn't mean I can't use them."

Saruno smirked, "A handless versus a Humandrill who relies on his hands, I wonder how this will turn out?"

Ombru chuckled, "Let me begin." He said as he charged towards Saruno, "**_Handless Storm!_**" He swiftly spun in place, becoming a sort of human twister before redirecting himself towards the wall, and swiftly using it to launch himself towards Saruno. "I'll kill you with one slash!" He exclaimed before bumping into the wall, causing him to fly towards Saruno, who in turn smirked.

"_**Forward Split!**_" Saruno's fist collided with Ombru's cheek, sending him flying deeper into the cave.

Ombru chuckled before arising from the ground, and walking towards Saruno. "That was a nice hit." He said before wiping the blood from the floor off of his clothes, "But I guess now that I see how you hit, I guess play time is over."

Saruno glared at him, 'Shit, how the hell is he still conscious from a direct hit like that.' He thought before readying his fist again.

Ombru smiled sinisterly before quickly disappearing, and reappearing in front of Saruno. "What should I stab first." He said before raising his left blade.

'Shit.' Saruno swiftly aimed his fist towards Ombru, 'He won't be able to get up from this one.'

Ombru snickered, "Well I guess your right hand!" He exclaimed before sinking his left blade deep into the top of Saruno's hand, and through the palm.

"Shit!" Saruno exclaimed as his hand filled excruciating pain. 'This pain, I've never felt anything ever like it.' He thought while gritting his teeth.

Ombru smiled, "This time, how about I get your arm." He said before raising his blade, "That is, unless you want to block with your other hand."

Saruno quickly pushed his hand down through, and out of the blade, screaming once again due to the pain before jumping back.

"I love fighting people like you, monkey boy." Ombru said as he watched Saruno's blood drop onto his already blood covered ground. "Acting so tough when you haven't even experienced true physical pain.

Saruno weakly smiled, "Well since boxing gloves won't help," He said as he loosened his gloves, and removed them from his hands, "I guess I'll have to move to more drastic measures." He swiftly reached into his pocket, "And I was hoping that I would never have to use these."

In the cave of The Loveless, a man with a black bowl cut dressed in a cloak, sat on a rock waiting for his challenger.

"I'm guessing you're the one I have to fight." Tajir said sternly as he walked towards the last of the Saber Siblings.

"I'm Ambri, youngest of the Saber Siblings." He said grimly, before standing from the rock he was sitting on.

Tajir raised an eyebrow, "Saber Siblings?" He asked causing Ambri to glare at him.

"Yes," Ambri started, "We're a team of three brothers who had to give something up to become a greater swordsman. My eldest brother blinded himself to strengthen his senses, my other brother cut off his own hands to make his cuts more accurate, and I..."

"You gave up your girlfriend, or something?" Tajir asked with a smirk, "Or did you just get dumped."

Ambri furrowed his brow before unsheathing a blade with a green hilt containing multiple snakes, and disappearing.

Tajir quickly unsheathed an average katana, and a katana with a darker gray blade, and a golden hilt containing multiple vertical black lines, before bracing himself, a katana in each hand.

Ambri reappeared behind Tajir before aiming an overhead cut towards his neck. Tajir, in turn quickly turned around before using both of his blades to parry Ambri's single blade. "So was I right?" Tajir asked while trying to hold Ambri's blade off, "Were you dumped?"

Ambri pushed his blade forward, slowly causing Tajir to lean back. "You don't even know my pain." He said angrily, "You make jokes, but you don't know how it feels to be forced by your own kin to kill your parents, and other loved ones." He pushed Tajir farther back, "To be forced to become an emotionless killer."

Tajir gripped onto his blades tighter before swiftly pushing through Ambri, ending up a few feet behind him with their backs to each other. Though after a second, Tajir's ordinary katana blade shattered in dust, only leaving the solid black hilt. "You're right." Tajir started before dropping his sword hilt, "I don't know how it feels to be forced by kin to kill your other loved ones, but I do know how it feels to be a victim of the mass murder." He turned around, only to see Ambri facing him, "And it all happened about 10 years ago..."

* * *

**As you can see, I'm trying to become better at writing out solo fight scenes, multiple fight scenes, and sword fight scenes so basically I'm still improving, and hopefully will get way better at these types of scenes in later arks.**


	12. The Tale of Long-Armed Swordsman Part 1

**Chapter 12: The Tale of a Long-Armed Swordsman Part 1**

_(Initiating Flashback) _

On the East Blue island of Loopai, a young long-armed boy with short brown hair, wearing a yellow shirt, and cargo shorts, raced towards his cottage home. "Mom, Dad, I'm back!" He exclaimed as he raced into the kitchen only to see his mom cooking.

"Oh Tajir, your dad is in the woods training." Tajir's mom, a slim woman with long brown hair,and wearing a yellow shirt, and jeans under an apron, said before walking towards her son and kissing him on his forehead, "He'll be back by the evening."

Tajir's face dropped, "He promised that he would teach me how to use a sword today." He said as he walked towards the closet chair, and sat down, "I don't get why he is always training, he's already the greatest swordsman on Loopai, and no pirate would dare try to raid us with him around. So why can't he just stop for a day, and train me?"

Tajir's mom put her hand through his hair, "You know how he is, always training just in case of an invasion from the Brotherhood."

Tajir slouched, "I know, but I just want to become the greatest swordsman one day, then I'll team up with dad, and take out the Brotherhood."

Tajir's mom smiled, "I'm glad you want to help your dad, but he won't be able to train you for, who knows how long." She said causing Tajir to slouch even further. "You'll get there one day, I believe in you."

Tajir smiled before jumping off of the chair, and leaving the room, 'Only if dad believed in me as much as you do mom.' He thought before leaving the house.

**The Next Day **

Tajir raced towards his cottage home with a wide grin on his face as he gripped onto a wooden sword. As he entered, he caught sight of a bulky man with buzzed brown hair, longs arms that reached down to his knees, a sword on his waist, wearing an opened Hawaii shirt, khaki shorts, and brown shoes talking to his mom. "Dad!" Tajir exclaimed as he raced towards the man, "Now that you aren't training can you finally tea..."

"No time for that." Tajir's dad interrupted without even turning to face him, "Anyways Rima, before we were rudely interrupted, this will do good for me, for you, hell, for this whole island."

Rima furrowed her brow, "You neglect your own son for months, training for some invasion that won't happen, and you expect me to allow you to go on this expedition?!" She exclaimed angrily, "If you leave without teaching Tajir how to use a sword, by the time you come back, this house will be completely empty."

Tajir's dad furrowed his brow before turning his head towards Tajir, "Okay let's go." He said grimly before swiftly racing out of the house with Tajir far behind him.

After reaching the center of a forest Tajir's dad slowed to a stop before waiting for his now exhausted son. "Hurry up you little runt, the sooner I teach you how to use a sword, the sooner I get to leave for my expedition."

Tajir slowly jogged towards his dad before gasping, "I've never run that fast in my life." He stated in between gasp causing his father to frown.

Tajir's dad quickly grabbed hold of the sword hilt on his waist before unsheathing his katana. "This is _Oro_, the blade that has gotten me to where I am now." He said while showing Tajir a katana with a darker gray blade, and a golden hilt containing multiple black vertical lines.

Tajir stared in awe at the sword, 'What a shiny weapon.' He thought before taking out his wooden sword, "Uh, well this is the sword that I've crafted over a few weeks." He said causing his dad to snicker.

"That sword is a joke." He said before bringing his katana to his far right, and with a vital swing he sliced the wooden blade in half. "Today we'll be testing how much pain your body can handle." He said before snapping a fair-sized branch from a tree, and tossing it towards Tajir, "You'll fight against me with that."

Tajir caught the branch, and nodded before charging at his father.

**The Next Day **

Tajir raced towards his cottage home bruised, and scarred from his brutal training with his father the day before. "I'm ready for another training session!" He exclaimed as he entered the house only to be greeted by his mom's grim look.

"Well," She started before taking a pause, "Your father left on his expedition early this morning, and won't be back until he finds what he's looking for."

Tajir clenched his fist, and looked down towards the ground, "What's wrong with me?" He asked silently before raising his head, showing the river of tears falling from his eyes, "What's wrong with me!?" He yelled.

Rima looked at her son, "Well you know how your dad i..."

"Shut up!" Tajir exclaimed, "After years, and years of saying that, do you ever get tired of lying." He said angrily causing Rima's eyes to widen, "What type of father puts off training his child for months, and when he finally does train him, he only uses his son only as a punching bag. I didn't want to complain, because I thought he would stop training me."

Rima frowned, "You know we both love you." She said while walking towards Tajir, only him to stick his hand out in front of her.

"Then why are you the only one ever showing me this love!?" He exclaimed, "He promised to teach me how to use a sword, and I don't even know the right way to hold one."

Rima looked into Tajir's eyes, "I...I'll do it, I'll train you." She said as she walked closer to her son, and wiped the tears off of his face, "But if I do, you must promise to never turn out like your father, and to never neglect the ones closest to you."

Tajir sniffed, "I promise... I promise that I'll never neglect those closest to me, and that I'll never become like dad."

Rima smiled before leading Tajir out of the house, "Oh and just to warn you, I'm half the swordsman your father is, and I specialize in the Art of Two Blades."

Tajir looked up at his mom, "Well two is greater than one." He said causing his mom to laugh as the both of them left the house, and walked into the forest.

**10 Months Later **

A slightly older Tajir raced towards his cottage home, now equipped with two average katanas on his waist. "Time to further my training with mom." He said in a slightly deeper voice as he neared the area of his house,. "Mom, I..." He was cut off by the sight of a bulky man with buzzed brown hair, a scar across his right eyelid, arms falling to his knees, an open blue shirt, black pants, and two swords on his waist cutting someone clean in half. "What the..." Tajir said in responses as multiple bolts of lightning emanated from the murderer's swords, destroying multiple houses, and transforming lush fields into flat barren land.

The murderer turned toward Tajir, and began to walk towards him before smiling maniacally, "It's been a while hasn't it..." He started before sheathing his sword, "son."

* * *

**Sorry for disappearing on you like that, but over these past few days it has been hard to find time to write. Also determining on how many chapters I right next weekend, I may cut updates short to once a week. My goal is atleast 2 chapters, so wish me luck, and I'll let you know by next Monday.**


	13. The Tale of Long-Armed Swordsman Part 2

**Chapter 13: The Tales of a Long-Armed Swordsman Part 2**

"D...dad?" Tajir asked before taking a step back, "Wh...why are you doing this?" He asked before grabbing the hilts of both of his blades, "And where's mom?!"

Tajir's dad looked down at the two swords before snickering, "So you learned how to wield not one, but two swords in my absence." He said before unsheathing _Oro_, "But can wield them correctly?" He asked before disappearing.

'W...where did he go?' Tajir thought before unsheathing both of his black-hilted katanas, and put them in an X formation in front of his chest. Tajir's dad reappeared in front of Tajir before swinging _Oro_, slicing both of Tajir's blades in half before jumping backwards.

"Exactly what I thought," Tajir's dad said before sheathing his blade, "You lack any skill with a blade." He then tossed, the blue scabbard containing Oro towards Tajir, "With you wielding my meito, I won't feel as guilty killing you."

Tajir caught the scabbard before unsheathing _Oro_, "Why are you doing this, I mean why are you killing innocent people, and why do you want to kill me?"

Tajir's dad smirked, "No time for talk, I'm a hunter, and you're my prey. What other reason do I need, I want to kill you just to kill you." He said before unsheathing his new sword, a gray katana with a black lightning bolt on it, and a red hilt. "And with my new sword _Reich_, I'll surely finish the job." He quickly charged towards Tajir with his sword raised. Tajir, in turn, parried the blade, but was sent flying back by the force of his father's slash.

'I can't let him win.' Tajir thought before racing towards his father, "Take this," He faked a sword slash, causing his father to swing before ducking and readying himself to stab his father's gut before stopping, 'I...I can't, I can't kill him.'

Seeing an advantage, Tajir's dad kicked his son back before snickering, "And you said you wanted to be the greatest swordsman in the world." He teased, "But yet you're to weak to even deliver a life threatening blow towards your own father." He quickly raised his blade before swiftly dropping the blade down towards Tajir's neck.

'Shit.' Tajir parried the blade with _Oro_, but as the force strengthened, he sank deeper into the ground. 'I have to get out of this somehow.' Tajir thought as an idea passed through his mind. He swiftly maneuvered his body, putting his right shoulder in the path of his fathers blade before lowering Oru, causing _Reich_ to sink deep into his right shoulder before rolling out of the way.

"Hmm," Tajir's dad started before lifting his blade over his shoulder, "You almost sacrificed your right arm to get out of there." He then pointed the tip of _Reich_'s blade towards Tajir, "Well I guess it doesn't matter when you're about to die."

Tears began to build up in Tajir's eyes, 'I...This is the end for me, I'll never become great.' He thought before stabbing _Oro_ deep into the ground, and wiping the tears off his face. 'No, I won't give him the chance to see me cry.' He thought before holding his hurt shoulder, "If I'm going down, then I'm going down as a man!" He yelled causing his father to snicker.

"It's your funeral, no matter which way you want to die." He said as he tightened the grip on _Reich_, "_**Sharp Zing!**_" Lightning aura proceeded to emanate from _Reich_ before a stream of light blue lightning shot out from the tip of the blade towards Tajir.

Tajir closed his eyes, and held his hurt shoulder, 'Here it comes,' He thought before being pushed out of the way by a silhouette, who in turn got pierced by the lightning bolt through its chest, and out of its back.

A few seconds later, Tajir opened his eyes to see his mother on the floor with a small hole in the left side of her chest, and blood running down her mouth. "Mom!" Tajir exclaimed as he slowly lifted himself from the ground, and limped towards his mother.

"T...Tajir my son." She said as she coughed up blood, and smiled, "Don't subdue to death just yet, for your life has yet to start."

"I...I know that mom, b...but I just can't beat him." Tajir said as he looked down at his mother with his eyes full of tears, "Just don't die on me, I... I'm not ready for it."

Rima laughed weakly, "Remember the promise you made with me months ago, even though my time has come, I want you to always remember to keep, and never become like your fath..." Her eyes became cold, as the last of her life faded.

Tajir clenched his fist, "Mom." He said before furrowing his brow, and turning his head towards his father, "I'll kill you, you bastard." He said before noticing the change in his father's expression, widened eyes, and a mouth agape.

"L...look what you made me do." He said not to his son but to his sword, "Y...you made me kill my wife." He then turned his head toward Tajir, "Get out of here," He started with his eyes still wide open, "I don't know how long I can hold it off, take _Oro_, get stronger, and kill me." He said causing Tajir to give him a confused look.

"Wh...what?" Tajir asked causing his dad to raise his voice.

"I said get out of here, unless you want to end up like your mother." He yelled causing Tajir to quickly limp towards _Oro_, pick it up, and head toward the docks. While getting ready to set sail, Tajir looked back at his island one last time. "I don't care for becoming the greatest swordsman anymore." He muttered as he jumped onto the paddle-less boat, "MY ONLY GOAL NOW IS TO GET STRONGER SO I CAN ONE DAY AVENGE MY MOTHER, BUT MORE IMPORTANTLY, TO KEEP MY PROMISE!" He yelled towards his father as he set sail.

_(End of Flashback) _

Ambri stared at Tajir blankly as a single tear fell from his right eye, "You have given me emotions again," He said as he pointed his sword towards Tajir, "But I still have an oath with my brothers, so prepare yourself to fall under my blade, _Tiguro_."

* * *

**I don't know if you realized it until now, but every sword name will be put in italics so you won't mix them up for a human.**


	14. Broken Promises

**Okay, so I'm posting once a week for a while, hopefully it won't be long, but the chapter gap between us is too thin to keep posting twice a week. **

* * *

**Chapter 14: Broken Promises**

Saruno removed two brass items from his pocket, and showed them to Ombru. "These items killed my best friend years ago, and I was hoping to only keep these as momentous artifacts, but I guess you pushed me back far enough." He said as he place the brass knuckles on his fist. 'Forgive me Atishi.' He thought before readying his fist.

Ombru snickered, "You think that pieces of brass can stop by blades of fury." He said before racing towards Saruno with his blades-for-hands raised. "I'll make sure to cut your hand off this time." He hissed as he lowered his blade. Saruno smirked before punching it with his right brass knuckle causing sparks to fly as the two metal objects clashed. "I won't let you win!" Ombru exclaimed as he lowered his other blade.

Saruno chuckled, "Lets see about that." He said as he readied his left fist. "**_Brass Split!_**" He swiftly swung his left fist, colliding it with Ombru's blade causing many more sparks to fly into the air. "Now it's a battle of strength, a battle I rarely lose." Saruno said as he pushed forward, causing Ombru to take a step back.

"Don't underestimate me just yet." Ombru said as he pushed forward, causing Saruno to step back. "I took my time working my arm, and back muscles even without my hands." He said as he tried to push Saruno back even farther. "Though you could always just try to take a shot."

"If I'm correct, being a Humandrill, I'm easily twice as strong as you are." Saruno said as he stood his ground, and pushed Ombru a step back. "And only an idiot would try to take a shot while blocking two blades." He said as he tried to push Ombru back farther.

Ombru snickered, "I won't lose to you monkey boy." He said as he tried to push Saruno back.

"I will prevail!" They exclaimed in unison before cracks began to appear in both the blades, and the brass knuckles. Both Saruno's, and Ombru's, eyes widened as the brass knuckles, and blades shattered into pieces. 'Shit.'

(Jialo)

Jialo watched in horror as Umbro's blade swiftly lowered down towards him. "I can't die like this, I have to get away." He muttered as the blade continued to get closer. "**_Royal Extension!_**" His tail quickly extended a few feet away from his body and wrapped around the blade stopping it in its tracks, but getting cut in the process.

"Stopping my blade with your tail," Umbro said with a smile, "How amusing." He then began to shake his sword up, and down. "**_Blind Batter!_**" He began shaking his sword at super sonic speeds, digging it into Jialo's tail causing him to release the blade with his tail, and roll out of the way.

"Shit!" Jialo exclaimed as he examined the cut halfway through his tail. "I could have gotten my tail cut off just now." He then stood up, and charged at Umbro. "**_Kings Fist!_**" He swiftly disappeared before reappearing in front of Umbro, swinging his fist towards him.

Umbro snickered, "Will you ever learn?" He raised his blade, before lowering it towards Jialo's wrist, causing him to pull his arm back. "I can predict your next move by the slightest noise on the ground, something you probably can't do even with your ability to see." He then took a step towards Jialo before thrusting his sword, "Left." He said slightly before Jialo jumped to the left, causing him to slash his blade in the direction creating a wide slash across Jialo's chest.

Jialo frowned as he jumped back, 'There has to be some way for him not to hear me.' He thought before looking down at the ground before widening his eyes. "**_Royal Extension!_**" He extended his tail a few more feet before grabbing hold of a rock on the ceiling and rising up from the ground. 'He can't see, so if I stay off of the ground, I have an advantage.' He thought as he began to swing forwards, and backwards through the air. "**_Jungle Torpedo!_**" Once he got back far enough he rocketed forward towards Umbro, headbutting him in the chest before letting go of the ceiling sending them both flying backwards towards a wall.

"Get off of me you filthy lion!" Umbro yelled as he got up from under Jialo before coughing up blood.

Jialo's eyes widened as the last of the words escaped Umbro's mouth. "How do you know that I'm a lion." He said before taking a closer look at Umbro's eyes, "Unless..."

(Tajir)

Sparks flew through the air as both swordsmen repeatedly clashed their blades. "I'm surprised you can keep up with _Tiguro_." Ambri said as he aimed a slash towards Tajir's neck which was parried by Tajir's blade. "Your hate for your father must be driving you this far." He said as he backed his sword away before aiming a slash at Tajir's neck.

Tajir quickly parried the blade as he narrowed his eyes. "My father may have killed all of my friends and family." He said as sparks flew into the air, "But I would rather spit on my mother's grave then use my father as a motivator!" He exclaimed causing Ambri's eyes to widen. "I may want to kill him, but using him as a motivator to get stronger will only give him what he wants." He then backed his sword away before ducking. "My only motivator is to protect my friends, so that I may be able to keep my promise." He said as he readied his sword, "_**Single Sword Style: Buzzed Slash!**_" Tajir made a long slash across Ambri's abdomen, causing him to fly back, creating an indent on the wall.

'Even after mass murder, his dad isn't his focus point.' Ambri thought as he got off of the wall and cracked a sly smile. 'I...I'm smiling,' He thought as he stared at Tajir, 'Somehow this strange boy made me smile.' He raised his sword before disappearing, and reappearing in front of Tajir. "**_Darkened Heart!_**" He aimed the tip of his blade towards Tajir's heart causing his eyes to widen.

'Something about his movements is different.' Tajir thought as the blade neared his chest, 'Like he's moving slower.' Tajir quickly parried the blade before thrusting his sword up, sending _Tiguro_ stabbing into the wall to Tajir's left.

Ambri's eyes widened as he continued to smile. 'Impossible my attacks are weaker, and he somehow knocked my sword out of my hand, but I can't seem to stop smiling.' He thought as he looked towards Tajir, 'My strength comes from my loveless life, but I am weakened because this boy has given me something I hadn't had in years. A friend, someone I could look forward to fighting over, and over again.' He then widened his arms.

Tajir lowered his blade, "What are you doing, aren't you going to pick up your blade?" He asked as he stared at Ambri confusingly.

"I made an oath to my brothers, that I shall not give any information, so long as I stand." Ambri said with a smile, "Now finish me off, and take the instructions from my front pocket."

"If you say so," Tajir said before readying his blade, "**_Dull Snip!_**" Tajir sheathed his blade before grabbing the scabbard, and jabbing Ambri in the gut with his hilt causing him to cough up blood before falling to his knees. "But I would rather you tell me how to get to Fichuna in person."

(Saruno)

'Shit' Ombru thought as he stared at his sleeves. "You broke my blades! Do you know how much it cost for me to get them like that." He exclaimed before noticing Saruno charging towards him.

"I don't have time for your nonsense." Saruno said as he neared Ombru, "_**Forward Split!**_" Saruno swung his arm towards Ombru, a hand slipping out of Ombru's sleeve, causing Saruno to smirk. "Hmm, so you're not handless after all." Saruno said as he pushed his fist forward, breaking Ombru's arm, and slamming into Ombru's face, knocking him out. "It is finished." Saruno said as he proceeded to walk further down the cave.

(Jialo)

"You aren't really blind aren't you?" Jialo asked causing Umbro to chuckle.

"You're correct." Umbro said before opening his eyes, revealing his now pitch black pupils. "I have to ability to see, but I just don't use it very often." He said with a smile, "But your craftiness has forced it out of me."

Jialo smiled, "Without your sight, your other senses are heightened, but with your sight..." Jialo said before disappearing. Umbro readied his sword, but out of nowhere, a tail wrapped around his ankle, and tugged causing him to fall on his back.

"Damn." Umbro said right before Jialo reappeared falling from the air towards him, "**_Kings Fist!_**" With his momentum, Jialo slammed his fist into Umbro's face, creating a large indent in the ground under his head, and knocking him out instantly.

Jialo smiled as he landed on his feet, and looked deeper through the cave. "I'm coming for you Fichuna." He said before racing down the cave hall.

* * *

**I have found a new, more efficient way to transition between characters without spamming the word 'elsewhere'. **


	15. The Sharp Secret

**Chapter 15: A Sharp Secret**

"...There are two wires bounding your friend." Ambri said with a smile as he looked up at Tajir. "They are both rigged to a bomb, and must be cut a certain way. The yellow wire first, and the green second." Tajir nodded at the instruction before Ambri cleared his throat. "Also once you free your friend, you have thirty seconds to escape this mine before blowing up with it."

Tajir smiled before turning away from Ambri, "Thanks for the help, but I don't think you'll make it out in time unless you leave now." He said before turning back towards Ambri with a smile. "Hurry, I have to get there before my partners screw everything up." He said before walking a few steps.

"Wait!" Ambri called out causing Tajir to stop dead in his tracks. "I have a favor to ask of you." He said causing Tajir to raise an eyebrow. "I want you to take my sword, and become a better person, and swordsman that I ever was. Ever since the battle between us started, my sword seemed to call out to you as if you were a long lost friend."

Tajir smiled before walking towards the sword, and picking it from the wall. "Thank you." He said as he walked towards Ambri to take _Tiguro_'s scabbard.

"No, thank you, uh..." Ambri replied as he handed his scabbard to Tajir.

Tajir smiled, "Tajir." He said as he grabbed the scabbard, sheathed his new sword, and raced down the cave corridor to save Fichuna."

Ambri smiled as he slowly arose from the ground, "Thank you, Tajir." He said before limping towards the exit of the cave.

_(Saruno)_

"Finally made it to the end of this stupid cave." Saruno said as he raced into a clearing, and looked towards two other openings. "And I guess I must have been the first one." He then caught a glimpse of a gagged Fichuna tied to a pole by green, and yellow wire. "Oh, I forgot about that runt." He said just as Jialo raced in.

"Fichunaaa!" Jialo exclaimed. "I'm coming!" He raced towards Fichuna with a smile, causing Fichuna to mumble a few words. "You want me to free you from those wires!" He exclaimed as he approached the boy.

Tajir raced into the room. "Shit, I too late." He said as he watched Jialo race closer towards Fichuna.

Saruno turned toward Tajir with a smug look, "What, did you want to be the hero?" He asked before laughing.

"Shut up you mutated monkey." Tajir replied, "If Jialo cuts the wrong wire first, this whole cave will go up in flames." He said causing Saruno eyes to widen.

Jialo grabbed the green wire before ripping it off of Fichuna, before doing the same with the yellow wire. After a minute of silence, Jialo grabbed the still gagged Fichuna, and tucked him under his armpit.

Tajir frowned, "That bastard lied." He said just as the cave began to shake. "Shit, we have to get out of here now!" He exclaimed, causing the three men to race down a random corridor.

"I think I see the exit!" Jialo exclaimed before the cave exploded into flames, and smoke. After another minute of silence Jialo walked out first, with Fichuna under his arm, followed by Saruno, and Tajir.

_(A few hours later)_

"You bastards made me kill everyone I love, when you didn't hold to the end of your part!?" Ambri exclaimed with tears in his eyes. "Do you know how much suffering I've gone through, how guilty I felt!"

"W...we're sorry." Ombru said while slowly walking towards Ambri, who in turn looked down towards his feet.

"Sorry doesn't bring my mother, and father back." Ambri muttered before looking up towards his brothers, "From this day on, you two are nothing but scum to me." He said before walking towards the beach, jumping into the water, and swimming away from the island.

(Saruno)

"Well it was fun staying with you guys, but we have a treasure to find." Saruno said to Fichuna, Yutoro, and Riani before hopping onto the paddle-boat.

" Thank you again for saving me." Fichuna said before bowing, and indicating his friends to mimic him. "If it weren't for you, the blonde boy, and Tajir...well..."

Saruno smiled, "No problem, it wasn't even that hard." He lied just as he felt a burning pain in his hands. "To tell the truth, I could fight millions of people like th..." He was cut off by the sight of Jialo racing towards the dock with his arms waving in the air.

"SARUNOO!" Jialo yelled as he neared the shore, "I'VE GOT THEM!" He then raised two swords into the air before Tajir appeared, racing behind him with his fist in the air.

"Jialo, you piece of shit, give me back my swords!" Tajir exclaimed as he raced after the blonde pirate.

_Initiating Flashback_

"I'm sorry but I have better things to do than to join your make-shift crew." Tajir said before folding his arms, "Plus I have a barber shop to run." He then left Jialo standing there awestruck as he walked into his shop.

"Don't worry about Tajir." Trofano said with a smile as he walked out of the shadows. "He knows the only way to get stronger is by leaving this island, but he fears that the Brotherhood will return for revenge."

Jialo frowned, "Yeah I would want to protect my friends also." He said before turning his back to Trofano, "But I really wanted him on my crew too."

Trofano laughed, "Well I know a way to get him to travel with you..."

_Flashback End_

Jialo jumped onto the boat, and waited for Tajir to get on before tackling him onto the ground. "Saruno, paddle!." He commanded causing Saruno to grab an oar before paddling to his heart's content.

"Jialo! You heartless bastard, get off of me!" Tajir exclaimed as he tried to wiggle his way out from under the pirate.

"Not until you agree to join my crew." Jialo said causing Tajir to wiggle even more.

"Screw you bastards!" Tajir exclaimed as the paddle-boat sailed away from the island.

Later that night a Den Den Mushi with a black shell rang before being picked up by a silhouette. "It all worked out as you predicted, the Saber Siblings were defeated, and your son has left to get stronger."

The voice on the other side of the Den Den Mushi chuckled, "One day he'll be strong enough to face me, and maybe my hunger for a worthy opponent will finally be satisfied."

The spy chuckled, "Finally I get to leave this blasted island." He said before walking towards the shore, and spotting Ombru, and Umbro. "I shall return to the Brotherhood shortly, master Gamboa." He said before ending his call, and walking towards the pair of brothers.

Ombru looked over towards the spy, and widened his eyes. "M...m...mister Trofano? I didn't know you were on this island." He said as Trofano unsheathed his sword.

"Shut up." Trofano said before cleanly decapitating both Ombru, and Umbro with his blade. "Weaklings like you don't deserve to return to the Brotherhood."

* * *

**Well that brings an end to The Island of Swords Ark, and with Tajir now apart of the crew, here is his character bio.**

**Name: Tajir**

**Gender: M**

**Epithet: None**

**Age: 18**

**Physical Description: Tajir is a slim man, and is ranging from about 5'9. He has a flat brown mohawk, arms that fall to his knees, and wears an open gray vest with black shorts, and black shoes. He is almost always seen with swords on his waist, currently wearing _Oro_, and _Tiguro_.**

**Personality: He probably has the biggest sailor's mouth on the crew, but can also be cool, and collected. And his love for battle (especially with other swordsmen.) gets him into trouble sometimes, usually with opponents notorious for their strength. He also can appear smug, and cruel towards Saruno, and anyone who ignores him.**

**Weapons: _Oro_, a dark gray blade with a silver circle guard, and a yellow hilt with a vertical black line on both sides. _Tiguro_, a gray blade with a golden square guard, and a green hilt containing multiple snake designs. **

**Abilities: Two-Sword Style, One-Sword Style, and Superhuman Strength.**

**Position: Barber**

**Dreams/Goals: To avenge his mother's death**


	16. Attack of an Entity

**The Land of Large Oxen Arc**

**Chapter 16: Attack of an Entity**

Jialo frowned as he and his crew sailed the sea on their little paddle boat. "When are we going to get there?" He complained as he leaned onto the edge of the boat, causing Tajir to furrow his eyebrows.

"Why are you complaining?!" Tajir exclaimed, "Just a few minutes ago you were partying about catching the largest fish." He said as he looked down at his small meager fish flailing on the boat floor.

Saruno laughed, "You would think, with your pillar-like arms, that you would catch a fish worth eating." He said as he picked up the fish, and threw it back in the water.

Tajir glared at Saruno, "I don't know why you're making jokes, the fish were too scared of your fat monkey self, that the only thing you could catch was a boot." He teased as he picked the wet black boot up, and threw it into the water.

"What the hell!" Saruno exclaimed as he watched his boot sink before racing towards Tajir, getting close to his face ."I spent hours fishing for that boot, and you treat it so disrespectfully."

Tajir gritted his teeth, "Well maybe if you didn't throw my fish in the water, I wouldn't have slipped and knocked your boot off board!"

"What are you talking about you little shit!?" Saruno exclaimed, "I saw you pick up the boot, and throw it over board!"

Tajir grabbed the hilts of his blades, "Maybe you are hallucinating from all the bananas you eat, you monkey shit."

"You're asking for it now you long-armed freak!" Saruno exclaimed as he raced towards Tajir.

"Try to even land a punch on me." Tajir said before racing towards Saruno with his two swords in his hands.

Before they made contact with each other, Jialo popped up between them while pointing out towards the sea. "Look everyone!" He exclaimed causing both Saruno, and Tajir to stop fighting and look out onto the sea. "An island, an island, we've finally spotted an island!" He exclaimed as he stretched his arms out, "Land ho!"

Once they had reached the island, they docked the boat, and jumped onto the shore. Tajir frowned, "Well this island looks interesting." He said as he stared at the vast forest, full of tower long trees, that covered the whole island. "So Saruno is this where you were born?" He asked causing Jialo to snicker.

Saruno growled, "You would think with trees as tall as this, it would make a perfect place for long-armed freaks to climb, and live in."

Tajir furrowed his eyebrows, and was about to reply before hearing a large roar coming from inside of the forest. "What the hell?" He asked as all three pirates turned their heads towards the forest.

Jialo clenched his fist before smiling, "Alright!" He exclaimed as the roar subsided, "AN ISLAND OF MONSTERS!" On cue, a large bull charged out of the forest, and raced towards the crew.

Saruno frowned, "Look what you've done you idiot." He said as he readied his fist for the first strike. "**_Forward Split!_**" He raced toward the large bull, and punched it in the leg, creating a medium-sized indent.

The bull angrily looked down towards Saruno, before kicking the humandrill with his massive leg, sending Saruno into the water.

Tajir smirked before racing towards the bull, "This is how real fighters do it." He said before unsheathing his swords, and crossing them across his chest. "_**Curled Swipe!**_" He sliced both of his swords in an X formation, creating an X shaped wound on the bull's leg.

The bull glared down at Tajir, before kicking him with his massive leg, send him flying back, and landing in the same spot Saruno did.

Jialo frowned, "My crew!" He exclaimed before transforming into his lion-hybrid form. "**_Kings Fist!_**" He exclaimed as he quickly disappeared, and reappeared in front of the bulls leg before slamming his fist into it, creating a large indent.

The bull winced before glaring down towards Jialo, he then swung his leg, kicking Jialo into the air.

"Oh no you don't." Jialo said as he clenched both of his fist. "**_Royal Extension!_**" Jialo swiftly extended his tail, wrapping it around the bulls leg, stopping him from falling into the sea.

The bull, noticing Jialo on his leg, tugged his leg, causing Jialo to fly towards him before readying his horns. Jialo quickly let go of the bulls leg, before dropping onto the ground right as Saruno, and Tajir returned.

"He's too strong." Saruno said as he walked onto the shore, followed by Tajir, before huffing. "That kick could have killed me." He said causing Tajir to nod.

"And my swords somehow couldn't cut through him." Tajir said as he examined my swords, "As if they are dull or something."

Jialo furrowed his brow, "We can't beat him as individuals, but we might be able to beat him as a team." Jialo looked at his two crew members, "Find a way to cut one of his ankles off." He said before transforming into a lion, "I'll take it from there."

Tajir raced toward the one side of the bull's leg with both of his swords infront of him in an 'X' formation with the tip of the blade pointing towards the bull. "**_Taper!_**" He swiped the swords creating an air slash, which dug into the bull's ankle, fracturing it. The bull, with a fractured ankle, fell onto one knee.

Jialo smiled as he raced towards the bull. "Get ready!" He exclaimed as he got closer. "**_Lion Over Lion, King Trifecta!_**" Jialo raced towards the large bull. "**_One!_**" Jialo jumped, and headbutted the bull, a good distance into the air before jumping after him. "_**Two!**_" Jialo then used his still extended tail to wrap around the bull's neck before doing a mid-air barrel roll, and letting go, causing the bull to uncontrollably do mid-air barrel rolls."**_Three!_**" Jialo performed a front flip before axe kicking the bull on the center of his nose, send him into the ground creating a mini earthquake, and a large indent on the ground, knocking the bull out instantly.

"We did it!" Jialo exclaimed as he dropped onto the ground, and transformed back into a human. "We beat the bu...!" A poison tipped arrow spliced through the air before impaling Jialo into the shoulder, causing him to faint.

"What the hell?!" Saruno exclaimed as he and Tajir examined their surroundings. "Where did that come from?" On cue two more poison tipped arrows spliced through the air, this time impaling both Saruno, and Tajir. The former, in the stomach, and the latter, in the thigh."

"It has been complete." A muscular tan skinned man with tribal markings said as he stood up from the bush he was hiding in revealing his only article of clothing, a pair of khaki cargo shorts. "I've found the people who have been killing our gods."

* * *

** Okay, after rereading the chapter, I notice how much I overpowered Tajir, and Saruno, so I rewrote that part of the chapter. Don't expect to see piercing stroke again, but the tornado move may reappear once they are in the grand line.**


	17. The Monkey Prophet

**Last chapter has been edited, Saruno, and Tajir aren't OP like they were before.**

* * *

**Chapter 17: The Monkey Prophet**

Jialo woke with a start before swiftly checking his surroundings, 'Where the hell am I?' He thought as he examined the dark cold room. The walls made of black bricks, and long metal bars sealing the open side of the room. A slight shuffle caused Jialo to swiftly turn his head, "Who's there?" He asked before clenching his fist.

Tajir stepped out of the shadows with a frown, "So you're finally awake?" He asked causing Jialo to scratch his head with a smile. "I've been waiting for your slow ass to arise for half an hour."

"Well..." Jialo said before his smile dropped, "Wait, where's Saruno?" He asked Tajir as he searched the room for the humandrill.

Tajir smirked, "Knowing that mindless ape, he was probably released into the jungle or something useless like that."

"How dare you speak so low of the translator of the gods!" A voice from outside of the room exclaimed causing both Jialo, and Tajir to turn towards the bars. Standing there was a bald tan man wearing only black pants, and holding a long wooden spear.

Tajir snickered, "A god? You people must be quick to judge if you think that mutated monkey is a go..." He stopped suddenly as the guard jabbed his spear towards him, the blade tip millimeters away from his neck.

"Shut your mouth you long armed demon." The guard said with his spear still pointed towards Tajir, "Say one more foul word about our translator, and I'll kill you where you stand."

Tajir chuckled before glancing down at his waist, 'Shit!' He thought as he noticed that his swords had vanished. 'When I am in need of a sword fight my swords just had to be taken.' He then silently nodded his head causing the guard to lower his spear.

Jialo clenched his fist, "Give us back Saruno!" He exclaimed as he transformed into his hybrid form before trying to race towards the guard. "What the?" Jialo said as he noticed that he was chained to a wall, "I could have sworn I was standing just a second ago."

The guard laughed at Jialo's comment, "Ignorant child, were the effects of the Ackoo poison still active even after you woke?" He said as he watched Jialo struggle to get free. "If you were truly aware of your surroundings you would have noticed long ago."

Tajir's eyes widened as he realized his wrists, and ankles were cuffed, and chained to a wall. "The hell?" He muttered under his breath causing the guard to laugh even more.

"The Ackoo poison affects the brain, and visuals, first instantly knocking the target out before creating realistic illusions upon awakening. Though only those who are most aware are able to beat the poison's second effect."

Tajir spit out towards him, "Why are you even here?" He asked with a grim face.

The guard smiled, "Well..."

(Saruno)

Saruno woke suddenly before checking his surroundings, he was lying in a king sized bed inside of a large room. The walls were painted a golden color, and multiple paintings of men and women hung up on them. "What is this place?" Saruno asked before the door to his chambers opened.

A shirtless woman with long dark hair, and wearing a black bra, and black trousers, stepped into the room with a smile. "It is nice to see you're awake." She said before taking a bow, and walking towards Saruno without raising her head until she got to him.

"Who are you?" Saruno asked, slightly freaked out about the situation, "And how did you know when I would awake up."

The woman chuckled, "I'm Opabo, and I didn't know when you would wake up, so I watched over you, every second you slept, only taking breaks when needed." Opabo said in a stalker-like tone.

Saruno took a step back, "Uh, okay." He said as a memory of them all being defeated rushed into his mind. "Wait, where are you keeping my friends?" He asked before readying his fist. Though as he looked down at his arms he gasped, "What the hell." He looked down at his now pale arms before racing towards the closest mirror only to see the reflection of a young slim adult with scruffy black hair. "My worst nightmares have come true." He said grimly before turning his head towards Opabo, "I've become a human!"

Opabo smiled nervously as she watched Saruno rampage. "Well actually you are probably still under the effects of the Ackoo poison." She said as she walked towards Saruno gripped onto his shoulder, "Now please calm down, so I can inform you on the current situation."

Saruno settled down before turning his head towards Opabo. "What is it that you want to tell me?" He asked.

Opabo smiled, "Everything." She said before clearing her throat. "First with our location, we are currently on the island of Junuba, home of two clans, the Juna clan, which is us, and the Anuba clan. These clans were constantly at war because of their beliefs on what should become of the large oxen on the island. The Juna clan wished to preserve, and worship the oxen while the Anuba clan wanted to devour the oxen. Though in the midst of war, the Anuba clan suddenly vanished from the face of the island. We believe it was the gods' wrath that killed them, but ever since then strange things have been happening. One by one our gods were being slaughtered leaving only traces of their horns, and hooves. Though as you have witnessed, we caught these murderers already."

Saruno gave Opabo a confused look, "Okay so what do I have to do with any of this?" He asked causing Opaba to smile.

"Do you see the paintings on the wall?" She asked causing Saruno to nod, "Those are the past prophets of the gods. The previous prophet predicted that the next prophet shall be of the jungle, and will walk side by side with man. Though it seems the men you were walking with are god killers."

Saruno's eyes widened as he remembered his friends, "Oh yeah, what happened to them, where are my comrades?" He asked causing Opabo to frown.

"Well for their crimes against the clan, and their slaughter of our gods, the have been sentenced to..."

"Death." The guard said before laughing and walking away from the two pirates' cell.

In a forest not too far away from the village, a dark skinned man with skinny red dreadlocks stopping mid-neck, and wearing a cloak dragged a large dead cow with a rope. The man then removed a lighter from inside of his cloak before lighting it up, and throwing it onto a tree, causing the plant to catch on fire before spreading the flames towards the grass, and other trees, creating a large wild-fire.


	18. Framed

**Chapter 18: Framed**

Jialo shook vigorously, trying to get free from his chains, "Saruno!" He exclaimed as he continued to try to wiggle himself out, "Saruno, I'm coming for you!"

Tajir sighed before dropping to the ground, "There's no use in trying to wiggle yourself out of there." He said as he dragged his finger on the ground, creating a sword out of the dust.

Jialo furrowed his brow, "Why are you just giving up!?" He exclaimed as he wiggled some more, "I'll get us out of here, and we'll rescue Saruno! Now don't give up!" He exclaimed as he continued trying to free himself. "And that's an order!"

Tajir's eyes widened, 'What utter determination.' He thought while staring at Jialo trying to free himself, 'And for what, to save a monkey that he probably met not too long ago.' Jialo's veins popped as one of the chains snapped, 'There is something special about this boy.' Tajir thought as he watched the rest of the chains snap, and Jialo jumping down from the wall.

"Now." Jialo said with a wide smile, "Time to free you, and find Saruno."

(Saruno)

Saruno's eyes widened, "Death?!" He exclaimed, frightening Opabo, "Why do they have to die?"

"Well as I said before." Opabo responded as she calmed down, "They've murdered multiple gods, a crime only punishable by death."

"Multiple?!" Saruno exclaimed, "We only beat up one, and that was only because it charged at us first."

Opabo frowned, "I know you probably want to show mercy, but we already have the full story. Those two murderers kidnapped you, and forced you to fight with them against the gods. Don't worry your secr..." She was cut of as a shirtless tan man with buzzed black hair raced into the room.

"Oh Great Saruno, I have is urgent news." He said before huffing loudly, "Hakubaba Forest, home of the gods, is currently on fire, and it seems that their is no way to put it out. "

Opabo's eyes widened, "Impossible, we already caught the murderers, who else could have done it?!" She asked causing the man to nervously smile.

"Well about that," He said as he cleared his throat, "The murderers have escaped." He muttered quickly causing both Saruno, and Opabo to lean in.

"Can you repeat that?" Opabo asked causing the messenger to break into a nervous sweat.

"Well," He started before coughing, "Uh we went to check on the murderers, and what we found were unconscious guards, and a busted cell containing no prisoners."

Saruno smiled, "What do you think happened to these murderers?" He asked while trying to act serious.

" Well, we haven't found them in the village, so my guess is that they are heading towards the forest." The messenger responded before sighing, "Probably to murder more gods."

Saruno then quickly raced towards the nearest window before jumping out of it, and racing towards the forest.

"Wait!" Opabo exclaimed, "Mr. Monkey Prophet, it's not safe for you there!" Saruno ignored her as he continued to run.

'Safety is the last thing I should worry about.' Saruno thought as he entered the burning forest.

"But I want to fight some more!" Jialo exclaimed as he was dragged into the forest by Tajir, "All of their asses must be kicked!"

Tajir furrowed his eyebrows, "I would be there fighting with you, but without my sword I can't fight. And I'm certain that you can't take on every warrior on the island." He said slightly irritated as he dragged Jialo deeper into the burning forest.

Large cows, and bulls panicked as their home slowly burned to the ground. "Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you." The cloaked man said as he walked closer towards one of the cows, causing one of the bulls to charge at him. He then smiled before charging towards the incoming beast. "**_Tomato Soup, Ladle Sweep!_**" The man then slid on the ground before kicking the bull on the side of its front left leg, sweeping the leg from under it.

The beast, with its lost balance, quickly fell to the ground causing the man to smile. "I said not to worry." The man said before grabbing the leg of the bull, "Now you're coming with m..."

"Hold right there!" A guard interrupted before unsheathing _Oro_, and _Tiguro_, "I don't know who you are, but I do know that you are committing a grade-A offense by attacking a god." He said before scratching the edges of the blades together creating a small spark.

The man chuckled, "So the Juna have obtained new weapons." He said before getting into a fighting stance, "_**Tools of the Heavens, Fork, and Knife!**_" He straightened his left hand, and curled the fingers of his right hand.

The guard smiled, "You think that will stop my powerful blades." He then raced towards the man before swing _Oro_, which was easily dodged by the man.

"There is no point in having great blades if you don't know how to use them." The man said before slamming his straightened left hand in the guards gut, causing him to bend over, and cough. The man then slammed his curled right hand into the side of the guards face, sending him flying into a tree, dropping both of the swords upon impact.

Saruno entered the area right as the guard fell unconscious, "Who the hell are you!?" He exclaimed causing the man to turn his head towards him. Saruno then caught sight of the unconscious bull, causing his eyes to widen. "Wait, you must be the real murderer of gods." Saruno said before raising his fist, "Which means..."

"We've been framed." Tajir said as he walked into the area, still dragging Jialo behind him.

Jialo turned his head toward Saruno with a smile, "Saruno!" He exclaimed as he stood up and turned his head towards the cloaked man. "Who is this?" He asked causing the man to smile.

"You don't look like any Juna I've seen." The man said before grabbing the hilt of a weapon sheathed on his lower back. "Though since I'm about to fight 3 on 1, I might as well go all out."

Jialo, and his crew braced themselves as the cloaked man removed his hands from the hilt, and bracing himself. "You guys better get ready." Jialo said before slyly smiling, "Because I'm about to go ape, like Saruno, on this guy."

* * *

**Incase you didn't notice, I made a reference to Toriko, I'm sorry if you Toriko fans are offended.**


	19. The Sole Survivor

**Chapter 19: The Sole Survivor**

"I can take this guy myself." Tajir said as he glanced over towards the ground where his two katanas laid. He then quickly raced towards the area, before swiftly picking them up, and charging at the unknown man. "Take this!" He exclaimed as he swung his first blade towards the man.

The unknown man barely dodged the sword, having half a dread cut, before noticing the incoming second blade. 'Shit!' He thought before unsheathing his weapon, and using it to parry Tajir's sword.

Tajir added more pressure to his sword before snickering, "So I'm guessing you're a swordsman als..." He was cut off as he took a good look at his foe's weapon, a pan. "What the hell!" Tajir exclaimed before jumping away from the man, "Your weapon is a pan?!"

Jialo smiled as he noticed the black pan with a dark green handle, "I wonder if he uses that to make food." He thought aloud, "Maybe once this is over he can make some dinner."

The man gripped onto his pan before furrowing his brow, "I'm not your little servant!" He yelled towards Jialo, "This isn't even a normal pan!" He then pointed the tip of the pan towards Tajir before smiling. "You see this pan is made of a special alloy that gives it a special power." On cue the smoke from the flames slowly began to creep into the forest clearing.

The man then threw his pan into the flames though, like a boomerang, it returned to its wielder. The pan's sleek black tip turned a light red color as steam emanated from it. "You see this pan has the ability to first absorb, then redirect flames." The man said as he pointed the tip of the pan towards Tajir, "_**Burnt Skillet, Fiery Lashes!**_" He then swiftly raced towards Tajir with his pan raised.

"You think a hot pan can stop me." Tajir chuckled before racing towards his incoming foe. He then parried the pan with _Oro_, before smiling. "For future references, don't fight a swordsman without always keeping your eyes on his swords." He said before raising _Tiguro_, "_**Single Sword Style: Buzzed Slash!**_" He then swung his sword towards the mans abdomen.

The man smiled before grabbing _Tiguro_, "For future references, don't underestimate a man fighting with a pan." He then tugged the sword from Tajir's hand before tossing it into the air, and catching it by the hilt.

Tajir's eyes widened as he watched the man catch his sword. "How the hell did you steal my sword so easily." He said as he pressed on Oro, pushing the man a step back.

"I have my ways." The man said as he raised Tiguro, "Get ready to bleed." He swiftly slashed Tiguro towards Tajir, but stopped the second the blade to hit his foe. 'Shit!' The man thought as his hand shook vigorously from holding the sword, 'It had to stop working now.'

Saruno raised an eyebrow, "What the hell is wrong with him?" He asked before the man quickly dropped _Tiguro_, and backed away from Tajir.

"I...I can't kill a man." The man said as he continued to step back with widened eyes before breaking into a nervous sweat. "What was I thinking, taking on these warriors like that." He then turned his head towards his pan before almost dropping it, "Why is my pan heated?!" He exclaimed before noticing the wild-fire, "And why is this forest on fire?!"

Tajir watched in awe before frowning, "Aren't you going to continue fighting me?" Tajir asked, "Because if you aren't, then I can just take you back to the village, and clear this whole thing out."

The man looked towards Tajir before turning the other way, and racing off. 'I can't do this unless I have more of that meat.' He thought as he got farther, and farther away from the crew.

Jialo's eyes widened as he noticed what had happened, "He's getting away!" He exclaimed as he turned into a lion, "And he didn't even make me dinner yet!" He then chased after him followed by Saruno, and Tajir.

"That was strange." Saruno said to Tajir as they both followed Jialo, "When he was about to strike, it was like he became an entirely new person, a sort of coward."

Tajir frowned, "And I didn't even get to finish my fight." He complained causing Saruno to punch him on the top of his head.

"Is that all you can think about, you psychotic long-armed freak!?" He exclaimed causing Tajir to furrow his brow.

"Well it's better than thinking about bananas all day, you ugly mutated monkey!" Tajir responding causing multiple insults to fly back, and forth between the two.

Jialo's eyes widened as he continued to run, "Wait, I just noticed something." He said causing Saruno, and Tajir to stop fighting, and listen up. "Since I met Saruno..." He said causing his crewmates to lean in, "I have yet to fight the strongest enemy." He said sadly, causing Saruno to punch him on top of his head, and Tajir to whack him with his scabbard.

"Shut the hell up, you selfish bastard!" The two exclaimed angrily as they continued to run on.

Deeper in the forest, the man continued to sprint away from Jialo's crew, "They just don't understand." He said to himself as he continued to run. A picture of a slim dark skinned man with buzzed red hair, khaki trousers, and covered in blood crept into his mind. 'Brother, they just don't understand.' He thought, "They don't understand why I'm doing this!" He exclaimed.

Jialo now in lion form raced through the forest before pouncing on the mysterious man, "Hey, I think you accidentally ran away instead of finishing your fight." He said before turning back into a human, "But don't worry I forgive you, unless you do it again."

By the time Jialo finished talking Saruno, and Tajir raced in after him, "What the hell was that?!" Tajir exclaimed to his captain, "I should have been the first one to reach here so I could do something cool but, you just had to turn into a lion!"

Jialo scratched the back of his head before smiling, "I'm sorry, but don't forget." He said before his face dropped, and tears began to form in his eyes, "I never got to fight the strongest guy."

Saruno punched Jialo on the top of his head, "Can we get back to more important matters, like why that guy stopped fighting." He said to Jialo before turning his head, and staring at the mysterious man.

The man furrowed his eyebrows, "I don't need to tell you." He said without looking up at the crew, "You'll probably go, and tell your fellow Juna brethren."

Tajir raised an eyebrow, "Juna? You mean those pricks back at the village?" He asked, "I actually have a bone to pick with one of them." He said as an image of the guard came into his mind.

The man looked up at the crew, "So you're not with them?" He asked before averting his eyes, once again, from the crew. "Well I still won't tell y..." He was cut off as Jialo punched him on his cheek sending him into the nearest tree. "What the hell was that for!" He exclaimed.

"Well if you're not going to tell us, we might as well kick your ass." Jialo replied blankly causing the man to frown.

"Okay, okay." He said before taking a deep breath, "You see the Anuba didn't just disappear from this island like you may have heard." He said while looking from Jialo to the rest of his crew. "They were all murdered." He finished causing Saruno to widen his eyes.

"How would you know?" Saruno asked.

"Well." The man replied, "That's because I'm Isaac Anuba, son of the royal house of Anubas." He said, "And sole survivor of the clan."

* * *

**Thank you for reading, and tune in next time for when Isaac tells us about his past, and how his clan was murdered. Also if you have question, then leave a review, and I'll try to get to it.**


	20. Fishy Deals

**Chapter 20: Fishy Deals**

**Initiating Flashback**

Multiple shirtless men clashed their weapons in their forest battleground creating pools of blood. The darker skinned men had tattoos of A's on their back, while the tan men had multiple tribal markings tattooed on them. One dark-skinned man in particular had buzzed red hair, and fought with a sleek black pan with a green hilt, dispatching multiple tan men at a time.

"Who the hell is that?" One of the tan men asked before stabbing a dark skinned man in the chest.

"That is head of the Anuban army, and elder brother of the House of Royal Anubas, Jason Anuba." A tan man replied before almost being stabbed by a spear.

Jason smiled as he took out two more Junas, "Juna!" He exclaimed, "Why won't you ever understand, we need these oxen to figure out what gives their meat special capabilities!"

"Shut the hell up!" The Juna commander exclaimed, "Don't you Anuban heretics know to never kill your gods!" He then ordered another line of Juna soldiers to enter the battle, "Now face our wrath!"

Jason closed his eyes, "I guess it can't be helped." He said as he sheathed his pan, and took a deep breath. "_**Tools of the Heavens, Fork and Knife!**_" He curled the fingers of his left hand, and straightened the fingers on his right. "Come on fellow Anuba!" He exclaimed, "And let us fight!"

Some time later, a severely injured Jason was escorted by two Anuban warriors to the royal house. Inside, a young dark skinned boy with red dreadlocks waited for him. "Big brother you're back!" The child exclaimed before examining his brother's wounds. "What happened?" He asked causing Jason to smile.

"Don't worry Isaac." He said as he stepped away from his men, and dismissed them. "All that happened was that I spent another day fighting in this stupid war." He said sternly. "Why can't those ignorant Juna just understand that the fish around here are forbiden. We just want what's best for the island."

Isaac frowned, "If this is just a stupid war, then why are we still fighting it?" He asked looking up at his brother, who replied in silence "Put me in!" Isaac exclaimed, changing his tone, "You've taught me enough KU Kenpai, so just let me fight to help us win this stupid war!"

Jason smiled, "You're to young to fight." He said before placing his hand on the top of Isaac's head, "Also don't forget that head chefs don't enter the battlefield, because they are needed to feed all the starving troops."

"You say that every time." Isaac said with a pout, "My KU Kenpai is almost as good as yours." He said, "Just you wait, I'll prove it to you!" He then stood up, and raced out of the room.

"Isaac, wait!" Jason exclaimed to his fleeing brother, 'Damn, all I did was teach that kid little of my Kitchen Utensil Kenpai, and he thinks he can take everyone down.' He thought before wincing from the pain all over his body.

Elsewhere on the shore, Isaac stood watching the waves, "I never get treated fairly." He whined before picking up a pebble, and throwing it into the water. As the pebble sunk, a hand poked out of the sea, grabbed Isaac's ankle, and pulled him into the water. 'What the?!' Isaac thought as he was pulled deeper into the sea.

"I got one! I got one!" The mysterious figure cheered as he continued to swim towards the bottom of the ocean with Isaac still in his hand. "This one's goin' to be mighty tasty." The figure said with a smile as Isaac was slowly losing conscious. "_**Skewer!**_" Jason's straightened hand pierced into the mysterious figure's back, and came out through the gut. Jason then quickly released his hand from inside the figure's body before grabbing Isaac, and returning to the shore.

A few minutes later, Isaac woke with a start before looking around him, "Oh it was just a nightmare." He muttered to himself before sitting up.

"That definitely wasn't a nightmare." Jason replied as he slowly limped towards his brother. "Earlier today you asked me 'If this is just a stupid war, then why are we still fighting it?'" He said as he crouched down to eye level with Isaac, "You see to answer that I need to tell you about this island's history."

"I know, two warring clans, blah blah blah." Isaac interrupted, "But what does this have to do with me almost drowning earlier?"

Jason smiled, "You see, this island wasn't home to two warring clans." He said before taking a deep breath, "It was home to three, and the third clan was made up entirely of fishmen." Isaac's eyes to widen as his brother finished the sentence, "These clans lived in peace and harmony, that is until the Juna, and Anuba decided merge together by marriage, and live as one." He said before taking another breath, "The third clan, the Nabao, thought the the other two clans would eventually try to conquer their clan, so they killed several Juna, and blamed it on us before leaving the land and returning to the sea. And right before they left, they sent one message to the Anuba tribe, 'If one fish is harmed, the whole island shall be covered in blood.'"

The water suddenly rippled as a scaly dark blue hammerhead fishman wearing a gray toga walked out, following him was a large clownfish fishman, a light blue swordfish fishman, a pink pufferfish fishman, and many other lesser fishmen all wearing gray togas.

"We take your killing of a fishman as an act of war." The hammerhead said with a smile as he walked towards Jason.

"Take this, and get out of here." Jason said before handing his pan to Isaac, "Use it to help warn the other Anubas, and hide." He then shooed Isaac off before smiling at the fishmen.

Isaac raced towards the village before looking behind him, he watched as his brother said a few words to the fishmen before being attacked by all the lesser ones. "Brother, hang on, I'm going to bring help." Isaac muttered before racing into the village, "FISHMEN!" He yelled, "FISHMEN ARE ATTACKING!" He yelled causing all the people listening to laugh.

"Fishmen?" One of the Anubas asked with a smile, "What's next, a fruit that can give humans magical powers?" He asked before laughing.

"I'm serious, fishmen are on their way here." Isaac said before being grabbed on the shoulder.

"Hey where's your brother?" One of the Anubans asked before looking around, "Because if he isn't here, then nothing's stopping me from taking every possession you have."

Isaac frowned, "He's..." He was cut off as multiple needles shot out at the Anubans, paralyzing them on impact.

The fishmen then smiled as they reached the village, "Hello Anubans." The hammerhead said before laughing. "Men," He said before looking back at his men, "Kill them all." He commanded causing the fishmen to charge at the unprepared Anubans.

Tears slowly flowed down Isaac's eyes, "Wait if they made it to the village then," An image of his brother came into his mind, "Brother." He whispered before remembering his brother's last order, "I must live on, for him." He said before racing into the nearest house, and hiding. 'Wait why am I hiding while my clan is being slaughtered? I should be fighting, to honor my brother, and clan' He thought to himself before tripping on a piece of wood, and hitting his head on the ground, passing out instantly.

An hour later, a fishman woke him up by grabbing his arm before smiling, "Boss there's one more!" He exclaimed causing the hammerhead to walk into the house.

"Hello young An...wait you were with that first Anuban right?" He asked causing Isaac to nod, "Well then how would you like to see his bloody corpse, I bet you'll like it." He said before laughing.

"G...g...go away." Isaac said causing the hammerhead to laugh more uncontrollably.

"I'll make a deal with you, we'll return to our watery home if you throw an oxen into the sea every five days from here on out." The hammerhead said, "Their meat has the ability to higher one's self esteem, causing that person to do things he wouldn't have been able to do before."

Isaac glared at the hammerhead, "W...why would I ever help you?" He asked causing the fishman to snarl.

"Unless you want to see every last person on this island brutally murdered, then helping me would be the right choice." He said, "So deal?" He asked causing Isaac to nod, "Good." He said with a wide smile.

**End Flashback**

"And that's how I got into this situation." Isaac said with a smile, "So what do you say, will you let me go?"

Jialo smiled, "Nah, we can just wait until these fish people resurface so we can kick their ass." He said causing Tajir to nod in agreement.

"I've been itching for a good fight since my fight with you." Tajir said while looking at Isaac causing Saruno's face to drop.

"Your fight with him was only a few minutes ago!" Saruno exclaimed, "You would think with those long arms of yours you would...would...uh."

"You stupid ape! You can't even finish you sentence!" Tajir exclaimed causing Saruno to fold his arms.

"I'm to cool to be wasting my time talking to you anyways." Saruno said causing Tajir to furrow his brow.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Tajir asked angrily.

Off the coast of the island, multiple fishmen rose from their underwater home, leading them, a hammerhead fishman. "It seems like a certain Anuban didn't keep his promise." He said before snarling angrily.

* * *

**Well that ends the chapter, I kind of rushed this one, but I hope you still enjoyed it. Also, if you read in earlier chapters about me double posting a week. I am sad to say this, but that won't be happening for a long time. Well hopefully I'll be able to do it when school lets out.**


	21. Enter The Fishman Five

**Okay, so I've returned from my random hiatus, and now I am being beta read by whitedoyle.**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Enter The Fishman Five**

"Why do I have to go to the Juna village?" Isaac asked as he followed Jialo and his crew.

Tajir turned back towards Isaac. "Well, when we face the fishmen, we're going to need them to stay out of our way. If one of them happens to get in my way," he said, a devious smile forming, "they're getting cut."

Isaac stared horrified at Tajir, "Are you always this creepy?" he asked before breaking out into a nervous sweat.

"Nah, but he's always that ugly," Saruno said, causing Tajir to unsheathe his swords.

"Okay, monkey breath, there's only one way to settle this now," he said before charging towards Saruno, "A battle to the death!" Before he reached Saruno though, Jialo popped up in front of him.

"Hey! Don't steal the strongest guy this time," Jialo said, causing both Saruno's and Tajir's face to drop.

"Shut the hell up," Tajir said as they entered the village. His words were cut short, however, when he noticed the multiple bodies scattered around. "What the hell?" he wondered aloud.

"Hmm, is this some cool dance that the Juna do?" Jialo asked before dropping to the ground and imitating the closest Juna. "Look, I'm doing it too!" he exclaimed, causing Saruno to punch him over the head.

"Get up, you idiot! This is a serious matter!" Saruno exclaimed before picking Jialo up.

Isaac stared at the scene with widened eyes. "W-wait, I've seen this once before," he said before walking towards the nearest body and examining it closely. "Just as I thought," he said before picking out a pin. "The fishmen, they're here."

Just then, a scream of terror pierced through the air.

"What the hell?" Jialo said to no one in particular before racing towards the direction of the scream. "Come on, someone's in trouble!" he exclaimed before turning a corner.

"Shouldn't we run _away_ from the scream, not _towards_ it?" Isaac asked, causing Saruno to laugh.

"What happened to all of that courage you had when you were fighting long arms?" Saruno asked with a smile.

"Well, the meat of the large oxen gives the consumer a surge in self-esteem, but the effects wore off," he said before being kicked by Tajir.

"Hurry up! We can't let Jialo face them all by himself; that wouldn't be fair to the rest of us," Tajir said before grabbing Isaac and racing after his captain, followed by Saruno.

* * *

"Where is he?!" a lesser green fishman, wearing a gray toga, exclaimed as he held a random Juna man by the scruff of his neck. "Where is the last Anuba?"

"I...I told you already, th...the Anubas were killed by the gods years ago," the man said, causing the fishman to furrow his brow.

"That was the wrong answer," the fishman said before scratching the man's face with his claws; the fishman threw him towards the nearest building, much to the terror of a hiding Opabo.

Opabo trembled as she saw, from a crack of the barrel she was hiding in, the fishman sniffing the air. _First the wildfire, then the prophet disappears, and now this day get any worse?_

"Found ya!" the fishman exclaimed as he punched the barrel, shattering it on impact and revealing Opabo. "Now, where is the last Anuban?" he asked before grabbing Opabo by the scruff of her neck, "And unless you want to end up like your friend, I advise that you tell me."

Tears began flowing down Opabo's cheeks. "The Anubans are all dead," she said, causing the fishman to shake his head.

"Wrong answer," he said before bringing his hand close to scratch her face. Before the claws could make their mark though, the fishman felt a searing pain in his arm. "The hell?" the fishman asked as he saw a lion biting into his arm, "Get the hell off of me!" He thrust his arm to the left and sent Jialo flying; Jialo transformed into hybrid form upon contact with the ground. "So we have a devil fruit eater?" the fishman asked, laughing. "This should be fun," he said before racing towards Jialo.

Jialo smiled, likewise racing towards the fishman. "**_Kings Fist!_**" He slammed his fist into the side of the fishman's face, sending him flying into the nearest building. "Tell your buddies that if they don't stop harassing the people on this island, I'll kick their asses."

"You and what army?" another lesser fishman asked as multiple lesser fishmen stepped out of buildings.

"Us!" Saruno exclaimed as he, Tajir, and Isaac jumped down from the top of a house behind Jialo.

The fishmen examined the group before bursting out into laughter. "We're supposed to be scared of a bunch of misfits?!" one of the lesser fishmen exclaimed in between his laughter.

Tajir clenched his fist before unsheathing both of his swords. "I better have heard wrong because anyone who calls me a misfit is done," he said before crossing the blades across his chest. "**_Taper!_**" He swung his blades, the tip of each facing the outside, creating an air slash and knocking one fishman back towards a group of fishmen, knocking them all out.

Saruno smiled, before putting on his boxing gloves. "**_Split De Doble!_**" He raced towards the nearest fishman before swiftly jabbing his fist twice into the fishman's gut, causing him to fly back and land on a group of fishmen.

Isaac looked to his left, and then to right. "I guess it's my turn," he said before smiling. "**_Tools_** **_of the Heavens, Fork and Knife!_**" He straightened his left hand and curled the fingers of his right hand before racing towards the nearest fishmen. Once close enough, Isaac slammed the side of his straightened left hand into a fishman's gut and slammed his right into another fishman's face. A fishman, thinking he saw an opening, raced towards Isaac with his claws raised. Isaac turned his head towards the fishman. "**_Dulled Skewer!_**" He jabbed his straightened left hand into the fishman's gut, causing him to cough up spit and pass out.

Jialo smiled at the remaining fishmen as they attempted to retreat. "No ass should be left un-kicked!" he exclaimed. "**_Royal Extension!_**" His tail quickly extended two feet above his head. "**_Kings Tri-Fist!_**" The end of his tail curled as he used it, and his two fists, to punch out the last of the fishmen.

"We did it!" Jialo exclaimed before reverting back into his human form. "All of the fishmen's asses have been kicked!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, have they now?" a mysterious voice asked as a hammerhead fishman exited a bar, followed by a clownfish fishman, a swordfish fishman, and a pufferfish fishman. The hammerhead then smiled at Isaac. "So this is what you've been doing, Anuban." he said before chuckling, "You think these people can defeat me?"

Jialo clenched his fist. "We're not people; we're pirates!" he exclaimed causing the hammerhead and his fellow fishmen to break out into laughter.

"Pirates you say?" the hammerhead asked, "So what are you called?"

Jialo smiled. "I'm Remnas D. Jialo, and I'm going to be Pirate King!" he exclaimed, causing the fishmen to laugh once again.

"I'm not talking about _your_ name. What's _your crew_ called?" He asked, causing Jialo's crew to stare at him blankly.

"Crew name?" Saruno asked, "Well, I forgot all about a crew name."

Jialo smiled as he thought of the perfect name. "Well you see," he said before pointing his thumb towards his chest. "We're the MilkyCloud Pirates!" he exclaimed, causing the fishmen to laugh even more.

Tajir stared at Jialo angrily. "What kind of name is MilkyCloud?!" he exclaimed, "We need a manly pirate name."

Jialo laughed. "I named it after my mentor. She was a weather witch and without her, I wouldn't have survived ten seconds on the sea. Nor would I have been able to control my devil fruit," he said as an image of Nixam came into mind.

The hammerhead settled down before pointing his index finger towards Jialo. "Nonetheless, MilkyClouds!" he exclaimed, "Prepare to meet your doom by the hands of the Fishmen Five!"

* * *

**Yes I'm aware that there aren't five of them, but that shall be explained in the next chapter.**


	22. The Untouchable

**Chapter 22: The Unpunchable**

"Wait," Saruno said as he counted the fishmen. "There are only four of you!" he exclaimed, causing the hammerhead to clench his fist.

"Well, we haven't found a fishman good enough to join us yet!" he replied, "Plus five just naturally sounds cooler than four."

Jialo smiled. "I don't care if there's five, four, or even ten of you," he said before slamming his right fist into his left palm, "Because we're about to take you down."

The clownfish smiled. "Do you even know who you are talking to?" he asked before laughing sinisterly, "We are the strongest fishmen in the West Blue, with a combined bounty of 100,000 beli."

Jialo laughed. "And we're a mediocre band of misfits with a combined bounty of 0 beli," he said smugly while pointing his thumb towards himself.

"Uh, Jialo," Tajir whispered, "You know that doesn't make us look any tougher, right? "

"Enough!" the hammerhead exclaimed, "These pirate-wannabes attacked our brethren, and thus they must pay."

Jialo raised his index finger up. "Wait. Before we start fighting, which one of you is the strongest?" he asked, causing both Tajir and Saruno to hit him on the top of his head.

"This isn't the time for that!" they exclaimed, causing the fishmen to laugh.

"That would be me," the hammerhead said with a smile. "Now can we fight?" he asked before turning his head towards Isaac, "Because there's a certain Anuban that I want to kill."

Jialo's smile faded as he returned to his hybrid form. "I won't let you lay your dirty hands on my friend," he said before racing towards the fishman, "_**Kings Fist!**_" He swiftly slammed his fist into the hammerhead's cheek, sending him flying towards the other direction. 'What the hell?!'Why is my fist throbbing with pain?' he thought before racing after the hammerhead.

The swordfish smiled. "Whichever of you is taking me on, I need more room than this," he said before racing away from the crowd.

"I've got this one," Tajir said as he raced after the swordfish.

The clownfish laughed maniacally before swiftly disappearing and reappearing in front of Saruno. "Peek-a-boo," he said before slamming his fist into Saruno's face, sending the latter flying in the opposite direction. "I'll leave the Anuban to you, Prio," the clownfish said with a smile before racing after Saruno.

"Of course I'm left with the small fry," Prio complained before glancing at Isaac. "Well, I guess my luck never changes," he said as he slowly walked towards Isaac, "Get ready to die!" He slowly raised his index finger, "**_Poison Pistol!_**" He flicked his index finger, sending a single needle towards Isaac.

"I thought it was going to be something big," Isaac said with a smile before unsheathing his pan and using it to deflect the needle. "Don't underestimate me!" he exclaimed as he raced towards Prio, once again sheathing his pan. "_**Tools of the Heavens, Fork and Knife!**_"he straightened his left hand and curled his right fingers, "_**Dull Skewer!**_" He jabbed his left hand into Prio's gut, causing him to cough. Isaac then slammed his right fist into the side of Prio's cheek, sending him to the ground.

"You little shit," Prio said as he slowly stood, blood on the side of his face that hit the ground. "How dare you hurt my face!" he exclaimed angrily before cocking back his right arm, "I don't think you know who you're up against. I'm Prio of the Fishman Five, with a bounty of fifteen million beli[J1] . Now face my wrath! **_Poison Shotgun!_**" He swiftly punched the air, sending a wave of needles towards Isaac, "Try to dodge this!"

Not too far from there, the swordfish fishman raced down a straight line before turning his head, "Ah, so the long arm is following me?" he asked no one in particular before sliding on the ground, trying to stop himself.

'He stopped,' Tajir thought before unsheathing both _Oro_, and _Tiguro_. "You finally decided to stop running and fight!" he exclaimed as he came to a halt a few feet away from the fishman.

The swordfish chuckled. "Someone is eager to die," he said before eyeing the two swords. "Hmm, how lucky. I'm facing up against my own type of fighter. Tell me, young long arm, what's your name?" he asked with a smile.

Tajir smirked. "So, you're using battle courtesy," he said before hardening the grip on his swords. "I'm Tajir Hitori. Now who are you?" he asked before examining his opponent. 'He says he's a swordsman, but I can't seem to find his swords.'

"I'm Frigui of the Fishmen Five, with an astonishing bounty of fifteen million," he said with a smile. "Now shall we begin?" he asked before racing towards Tajir, disappearing and reappearing behind him. "That is, if you can keep up." He swiftly lowered his fin.

'Shit, he's fast,' Tajir thought before countering Frigui's fin with _Oro_. "Wha, what the hell?" Tajir said as sparks flew from _Oro_ and Frigui's fin. "How is your fin able to create sparks with _Oro_?" he asked, causing Frigui to laugh.

"Well, can't a swordsman own swords of his own choosing?" he asked with a smile. "And I've chosen my fins." He then swiftly lowered his other fin, causing Tajir to counter it with Tiguro. "Too bad, you ran out of swords to block me with."

Tajir's eyes widened. "What do you mean? You only have two fins," he said before pushing Frigui's back a step. 'If I can somehow cross my arms, I can perform Taper,' he thought before straining to move his arms while still countering Frigui's fins.

"Who said I was talking about fins?" Frigui said with a smile before lowering his head, slightly piercing Tajir's left shoulder with his sword-like nose, and dragging it down to the right side of Tajir's hip, creating a shallow cut.

"Shit!" Tajir exclaimed as he jump away from Frigui and examined the blood spewing from his fresh wound. "So you use three 'swords'." Tajir said while resuming his posture.

Frigui laughed. "Yes, that's my little secret. My three sword style is so great that it is self-proclaimed to rival Zoro's Santoryu Style."

Tajir smiled. "Well then, let's test this theory," he said as he spread his legs apart and raced towards Frigui.

Not too far from there, Saruno was rolling on the ground uncontrollably before finally bumping into a tree and stopping. 'Damn.' he thought while gritting his teeth. "That foul bastard used a sneak attack on me," he muttered before slowly standing up.

"You mean me?" the clownfish asked before appearing in front of Saruno and slamming his fist into Saruno's face. "Because this is just how I fight," the clownfish said with a smile.

"Well, if you fight like that," Saruno said before coughing, "Then I have nothing to worry about. **_Forward Split!_**" He raced towards the clownfish before throwing his fist towards the clownfish's face.

"Woah, woah, woah," the clownfish said with a smile before easily dodging Saruno's punch. "We haven't even exchanged names yet," he said before taking a bow, "I'm Sitochi of the Fishman Five, currently with a bounty of twenty million." He then quickly appeared behind Saruno, "And I'm the fastest fishman in the West Blue."

Saruno jumped forward before turning around towards his foe. "I'm Saruno and I'm going to kick your ass," he said as he raced towards Sitochi before aiming his punch at Sitochi's cheek, "**_Forward Split!_**" His punch was easily dodged again as Saruno quickly swung his other arm, "**_Artificial_** _**Split!**_" He slammed his left fist into the other's cheek, sending Sitochi flying. "I got him," Saruno said before sighing.

"You think one punch is enough to subdue me?" Sitochi asked before standing up with a smile, "All that did was help you fall into my trap."

Saruno frowned. "What trap?" he asked before widening his eyes. "My arm, I can't move it!" he exclaimed, causing Sitochi to burst into laughter. "Wh...what did you do to my arm?!"

"It wasn't me, but the sea anemone poison rubbed on my body," Sitochi replied with a smile, "I made sure to rub it everywhere so that if you laid even one hand on my body, that hand would be paralyzed." He then walked closer towards Saruno before smiling. "Now, are there any other plans that you want to try?" he asked mockingly before laughing, causing Saruno to grit his teeth.

Elsewhere, the hammerhead fishman crashed into a tree before falling onto the ground. He then stood up and smiled before waiting for Jialo to appear. "That was a lucky shot," he said right as Jialo ran in, "Too bad that's the only hit you'll get."

Jialo gritted his teeth before widening his eyes. "Wait, there isn't even a scratch in you!" he exclaimed before clenching his fist, "But I'm certain that I put a lot of force into that punch."

The hammerhead smiled. "Well I guess you didn't put enough." He then raced towards Jialo before throwing his fist towards him. Jialo barely dodge before jumping back and racing towards the hammerhead.

"The let me try again. **_Kings Fist!_**" Jialo slammed his fist into the hammerhead's chest, causing the hammerhead to take one step back. "N...no way." Jialo said before widening his eyes, "You barely even moved."

The hammerhead snickered before grabbing Jialo's arm. "I don't think I've introduced myself, I'm Riduyi, leader of the Fishman Five, with a bounty of fifty million," he said as he lift Jialo off of the ground and slammed his fist into the side of Jialo's face, sending him flying into a tree, "And sorry, but your puny punches have no effect on me."


End file.
